Or am I just hungover you?
by HardyOrtonLuvr714
Summary: A night that starts off great, turns into a mess when alcohol makes someone hurt the one they love by cheating, will he be able to win her back? Or will the image of him in bed with another woman make her run away from him forever?
1. An innocent night with a sudden twist

Friday night was always busy in New York City and Maria Kanellis was finding this out the hard way as she attempted to make her way to the club with her boyfriend through the crowded streets. Cars drove by quickly as the wind blew through Maria's hair. She pulled her jacket tighter around her small form and moved closer to the man next to her.

"How much further is it?" Maria asked and looked up at her boyfriend. They were all going to meet up at a club to have a night out. All of there closest friends were going to be there from Raw and Smack Down.

"About five more minutes." Jeff answered and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend to try and keep her warm.

After about five more minutes of walking and keeping each other warm, Jeff and Maria walked into the club.

"Ria!" Maria recognized the voice to be her best friends, Candice.

"Candi!" Maria smiled and gave her a hug, "What did we miss?"

"Nothing really," Candice smiled at Jeff who simply returned the favor, "We pretty much all just got here."

"Yo! Jeff!" Matt walked through the crowded club with a brunette on his arm and gave his brother a hug and kiss on the cheek. They were always close and Maria giggled when Jeff childly wiped his cheek with the back of his sleeve.

"Hey Eve," Maria smiled, "How are you?" She didn't know her well but she was dating Matt and Maria was happy to finally see Matt in a good mood.

"I'm good." Eve answered shyly and smiled at the red head.

Jeff smiled at his brother and then excused himself and Maria from the little greeting, "What do you want babe?"

Maria thought for a minute, "Sex on the beach." She smiled at Jeff and then turned to look at the dance floor. She could see that Eve had dragged Matt onto it along with Ted who was dancing with none other than Kelly.

Jeff smirked and wrapped his arms around the red heads slim waist and whispered in her ear, "Well if you want sex on the beach, then why are we here?"

Maria giggled and turned around in his embrace, "I want the drink, but maybe I can have that later too." She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips and then turned away before he could deepen it. He ordered the drink for Maria and then ordered a beer for himself.

"For you my lady." Jeff smiled and handed the drink to Maria before taking a long swig from his own drink.

The couple made there way over to the V.I.P room that Melina had reserved for them. Maria could see Melina sitting on her boyfriends lap and Candice who had just ran into the arms of Randy Orton.

"Melly!" Maria screamed and ran towards the paparazzi princess.

"Ria!" Melina jumped off of Cody's lap and hugged her best friend.

Moments later Candice joined the hug leaving their boyfriends behind them laughing at their embrace.

Maria felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, "Sorry to interrupt, but can't your brother have a hug?" Randy smiled.

Maria giggled and gave her brother a hug, "Sorry Randz."

"No problem sis." Randy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay! Well let's dance!" Melina smiled and grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged him to the dance floor much to his dismay.

Randy was next to get dragged but he didn't mind. He liked watching his girlfriend dance, especially when she was close to him.

"Jeffy, can we dance? Please!" Maria smiled.

"Ria, you know I don't dance." Jeff leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Jeff," Maria whined, "Everyone else is dancing!"

"Yes I can see that." Jeff smiled at his girlfriend. She could be immature at times, such as this current moment, but he loved her.

"Fine," Maria pouted, "Then I will go dance with Cena." Maria began to walk away and smiled when she felt his hands land on her waist.

"I don't think so sweetheart, you are not dancing with any guy other than me when you're dressed like that."

Jeff thought back to earlier when he saw Maria walk down the stairs in their house._ She had on a tight and short purple dress that hugged all of her curves the right way. Her hair was in loose curls and her makeup was done light, just the way he liked it. Maria carried her silver pumps in her hands and slipped them on when she hit the bottom of the steps. Jeff bit his lower lip and had to restrain himself from taking her back to the room and riding her of the small outfit that was barely there in the first place._

Maria laughed and walked to the dance floor with her hand in Jeff's swaying her hips to the music. Drop It Low began blasting through the speakers and Maria danced to the music and decided to have some fun. She backed into to Jeff and rocked her hips against his hard body. Jeff placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself closer to Maria, he wanted to be as close to her as possible. Maria wrapped her arm around his neck and continued to tease him through her dancing; she smiled when she felt him rise and knew that her torturing was indeed working.

"You know, teases like you always end up begging for me to stop later." She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine as he whispered in her ear. Maria smiled, "I guess we will have to see about that, won't we?" She continued dancing and gasped quietly when she felt his searing lips against the flesh of her neck.

Jeff growled, "You better stop or you are going to be in big trouble later."

Maria smiled and turned around, "And what if I don't? What are you going to do to me?" She flipped her read hair and shimmied herself down his body stopping right below his waist line and then made her way back up his body making sure she pressed herself against him.

Jeff bit his lip, now full of desire for the beauty in front of him, "You don't want to play this game with me Ria." He smirked and pulled her in for a rough kiss leaving her gasping for air.

"Ok," She smiled and took in the air that was much needed, "I will be good, I promise."

Just then her best friends ran over towards her. Candice and Melina dragged Maria away and on to a table where the three of them danced for the hours they remained at the club.

* * *

Back at the bar, Jeff sat on the stool uncomfortably next to his best friends.

"What's the matter Jeffy?" Cody smirked.

"Pants a little too tight?" Randy laughed and knew they were correct when they received a glare from the extreme enigma.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure she will give you more later." Cody said and ordered a round of beers for the three of them.

Jeff smiled, "Oh trust me she will, her and her little teasing routine will come back around to my advantage."

"Whoa! This conversation is over. I don't want to hear about my sister's sex life, thank you very much." The lady thriller stated as he took his beer and chugged it down. The three men sat and drank while they watched their girlfriends show off to the club. They were joined by Eve and Kelly who just added to the factor that they were definitely the hottest girls in the club. Ted and Matt then walked over to the bar and ordered more drinks to go around.

"Hey Jeff," Ted yelled over the music, "Looks like you got an admirer."

"What?" Jeff looked over his shoulder and saw a young blonde at the end of the bar playing with her drink. She looked about there age and she was staring at him.

"She's pretty hot," Cody smiled and looked at the woman, "Why does he always get the girls after him?"

"Natural talent he observed from his amazingly sexy big brother." Matt smiled.

Jeff shook his head and looked at the bar tender that was now in front of him.

"This is for you." The man handed him a beer and began to walk away.

"I didn't order this." Jeff said confused.

"I know but that young lady over there did." The bar tender replied and went back to work.

"Damn," Randy said, "Looks like someone is really in to Jeff here."

"Too bad I am already taken." Jeff smiled at the young lady and nodded saying thank you.

After about another hour of drinking, most of the guys were wasted. The only one that wasn't was Cody because he knew Melina would kill him if he got drunk.

"Look at that," Randy slurred through his drunken state, "Jeff has pretty hair."

Cody shook his head and decided to walk over to his girlfriend before things got weirder. He looked at Melina who was still dancing the night away with her friends and smiled.

* * *

At the bar, the young blonde decided now it was time to make her move, the only sober guy had walked off and the rest of them were to drunk to even notice. She got up off the stool and walked quickly towards the man she wanted.

"Hey there sexy," She smiled and sat next to Jeff, "How you doing?"

Jeff smiled and stared at the women, "Pretty amazing now."

She smiled and crossed her long tan legs, "I'm Trish, and you are?"

Jeff looked her up and down, "I'm Jeff." He thought she was hot and he had completely forgotten about Maria considering how much alcohol he had consumed.

Trish got up and sat on his knee, "How about you say we get out of here and have some real fun?"

Jeff nodded in excitement and jumped off the bar stool barely able to stand up. Trish giggled and helped him stand up. She received whistles from his friends and blew them a kiss before leaving the club with Jeff.

* * *

The night passed on and the Divas were finally exhausted from their hours of dancing. They hopped off the table with the help of Cody so they didn't hurt themselves.

They walked over the room where their boyfriends were and shook their heads, knowing they were all very drunk.

"You are going to have the biggest hang over tomorrow Randy." Candice frowned and sat on her boyfriends lap.

"I'm not that drunk." Randy replied. He reeked of beer and Candice got up and helped him stand.

"Im going to take this one home, I will see you girls later." She smiled and hugged her friends' goodbye before walking out of the club with the legend killer on her arm.

"Now aren't you glad I didn't get drunk?" Cody smiled at Melina.

Melina laughed, "Yes I am very glad you didn't get drunk."

Matt and Eve soon left with Kelly and Ted and the only ones left in the club were Maria, Melina and Cody.

Maria looked around the club trying to find her boyfriend, "Cody, where is Jeff?"

Cody looked around, "The last time I saw him he was with the guys. They were all pretty wasted"

"Maybe he went back to the hotel room early." Melina stated when she saw her friends' worried face.

"Yea, maybe." Maria smiled trying to keep calm.

"Come on, we will take you back to the room." The three friends left the club and called a taxi that arrived soon after and made there way back to the room.

* * *

Trish smiled in victory as Jeff stumbled to his room. She was going to get what she wanted since the beginning of the night when she saw him walk in with that skank. She had known Maria since high school and immediately envied her when she saw her with a man that was as hot as Jeff. Jeff finally found his room and opened the door, pulling Trish in with him and shutting the door behind him.

"I've wanted you all night Jeff, can I have you now?" Trish lay on the bed and hiked her dress up showing off more of her legs.

Jeff climbed on top of her and kissed her with so much desire it was driving them both insane. Little did he know he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving the taxi pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and Cody paid. The three got out and walked into the lobby going their separate ways. Maria smiled as she walked up to her room. Excited to see her boyfriend and finally be able to torture him some more before he had her begging like he promised earlier in the club. As Maria drew nearer to her hotel room she could hear screaming and names being moaned through pleasure. Maria pulled the key out of her bag and slipped it into the lock. She pushed open the door and wished she hadn't when she saw her boyfriend in bed with non other than the girl who wanted to ruin her life in high school. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the two.

"Jeff..." Maria choked out when she finally gained her voice back to say something. She wasn't heard as he continued to have sex with the blonde. Maria backed out of the room and ran as quickly as possible through the hallways. She wanted to be as far away from them as possible. The tears flowed freely down her mascara stained cheeks and before she knew it she was knocking on her brothers' hotel door.

Randy groaned and flipped over in bed when he heard the loud knocking, "Candice, there is someone at the door."

Candice smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend; she walked towards the door and opened it revealing a crying red head that she instantly noticed to be her best friend.

"Oh my, Maria, what is wrong honey?" Candice asked concerned as she ushered her friend into the room and onto the couch. Randy was now up and walked over to the couch where his girlfriend was comforting his sister, all alcohol washed out of his system magically.

Maria sat on the couch crying into her hands, she didn't know what to say or how to explain what she just saw. Randy wrapped his arms around his little sister and pulled her into his chest letting her cry, "Ria, what happened?" He asked sternly.

She sniffled and moved her head out of Randy's chest, "I…I...just walked into Jeff…" was all she could get out before the tears started once again.

"Walked into Jeff doing what?" Candice asked as she knelt down in front of her best friend and boyfriend.

"Having sex…sex with…with Trish." Maria choked out between sobs.

"Oh god, Ria I am so sorry." Candice frowned at the information that she just received. She felt so bad seeing her friend in such a state. Randy held his sister tighter letting her cry and relieve all the emotions running through her head at this moment. His shirt was soaked and black from the mascara but he didn't care, he just wanted his sister to know he was there for her.

"What am I going to do?" Maria cried more as the image of the love of her life having sex with another woman ran through her mind.


	2. What have I done

Authors note: Second chapter! I wanna thank 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER', dazzled-yet, and iluvmycena for the reviews on the first chapter. It means alot to me =]

Jeff Hardy woke early the next morning as the sunlight reflected through the hotel window. He inwardly groaned to himself and opened his eyes immediately regretting doing so as the bright light made him feel worse than he already did that morning. He sat up pulling the blanket up to cover himself and held his head as it throbbed. He made a promise that he was never going to consume that much alcohol ever again. Jeff ran a hand through his hair and sighed before lying back on the bed. He heard the soft breathing from the women beside him and smiled to himself. He was lucky to have Maria in his life. Jeff turned onto his side slowly, trying not to make his hangover worse from the constant movement and came face to face with a set of blonde curls. Confusion setting in, Jeff took a strand of the hair and moved it away from the face of the mystery women lying in his bed. He didn't recognize her at first but then thought of the possibilities. He couldn't have slept with her, right? Jeff slowly lifted the blanket off of him self and confirmed his nightmare as he saw himself undressed along with the women next to him.

"Shit!" Jeff practically yelled, and jumped up putting on the first item of clothing that he spotted. Jeff then walked over to the bed and shook the girl, waking her up from her sleep. When his eyes were met with the young women's he frantically started speaking.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but you need to leave. Now!"

"But Jeffy, I thought you wanted me to stay."

How did she know his name? Jeff had no clue who this woman was, but she knew who he was.

"How do you know my name?"

"I was with you all night, remember? After you left the club and your girlfriend to be with me?" The blonde stated as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh my god, Maria…" Was all Jeff could utter as the events from last night quickly came back to him. Trish was at the bar while the guys were drinking and she must have gotten him so drunk he forgot what he was doing.

"Don't worry about her Jeff," Trish smiled and stood from the bed walking over to him, "She doesn't deserve you."

Jeff backed away, "No, I'm going to worry about her, now leave!" Jeff raised his voice and his eyes became dark as he glared at the woman.

Trish just smiled and gathered her clothing that was scattered throughout the room. She then walked towards the door and opened it; she smirked and winked at Jeff, "If you ever need my services again Jeffy, you know where to find me." She then blew a kiss and walked out of the room.

The night was long for Maria; she had been up most of the time crying over the event that had occurred. Even early that morning tears still threatened to spill from her puffy red eyes when she thought about him. She remembered everything perfectly, how she was so content walking back to her room and then how it all turned into a mess. Candice and Randy comforted her through most of the night and she was very thankful for their thoughtfulness. She sat on the balcony in the hotel room and looked out over the busy city. She ran a hand through her read hair and then looked down at her hands, twisting them in a motion trying to forget about him. Nothing was working and a small smile appeared on her face when Candice sat next to her.

"How are you feeling hon?"

"I could be better." Maria responded taking in a shaky breath and then once again looked out over the city.

"He's not worth you crying over Ria." Candice gave a small smile and then wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I know, I just didn't think he would ever do that to me…" Maria shook her head slightly and blinked back a few tears.

"No one did Ria," Candice stated, "You're going to be okay though Ri."

"I hope." Maria replied.

Randy stuck his head out onto the balcony, "Candi, Mel is here."

Candice nodded and seconds later, the fierce brunette was on the balcony and sitting on the other side of Maria.

"Ria, I'm so sorry." She hugged her tightly and felt the red head begin to shake as the tears started again.

Melina thought back to earlier that night. _She was walking down the hall of the hotel towards Maria's door. Her friend must have dropped her phone because the paparazzi princess found it and decided she should return it as soon as possible. As she drew nearer to the door, she could hear screaming and she laughed to herself. Leave it to Jeff to make Maria scream out like that. When she stopped in front of the door she decided to slip the phone under the door but when she was about too she heard another moan and thought, "That doesn't sound like Maria." She gradually opened the door and saw Jeff in bed but not with Maria. She gasped and covered her mouth hurriedly closing the door before she could scream and give him a piece of her mind._

Maria sniffled and wiped her eyes, "What do I do now?"

"That's a hard decision Maria, and no one can make that but you." Melina responded softly, not wanting to lie to her friend and make the situation worse.

"Do you love him enough to give him another shot?" Candice questioned.

"I love him but he cheated on me." Maria whispered almost talking to herself as if Melina and Candice weren't there.

Jeff stood in the middle of his room stunned by the information that he came to realize.

"I cheated on her…" Jeff sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, pulling them down his face.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to her?" Jeff sighed and called his brother.

"Matt?"

Groggily on the other end he heard and muffled voice that sounded like a greeting confirming that it was his older brother.

"I need to talk to you, now. Can you come to my room?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a little bit." Jeff heard and then clicked off the phone and jumped into the shower trying to rid himself of the guilt that was hovering over his body.

After a quick shower Jeff got dressed and sat on the couch waiting for his brother to arrive. When he heard a knock on the door he practically knocked the couch over, running to answer it.

"What's up little bro?" Matt asked with a smile on his face that Jeff wanted to wipe off do to his mood.

"I think I just screwed up everything Matt." Jeff sighed.

Now concerned Matt promptly entered the room and looked at his brother, "What do you mean?"

"I just…" Jeff sat on the couch once again and looked at the ground, "I think I just cheated on Maria." Saying this made Jeff realize how bad it actually was. Tears found their way to his eyes as he finally looked up at his older brother.

"You think?" Matt asked, "Or you did?"

"I did. I think. I don't even remember everything that happened last night."

Matt sighed and looked at his brother who looked like he was about to break down, "With who?"

"That girl from the club that kept buying me drinks."

"What do you think happened Jeff?"

"All I remember is being at the club, dancing with Maria and then getting drunk. The next think I know I woke up next to that girl and I don't know where Maria is."

"Jeff, I'm not going to lie, you've got yourself in a big mess right now."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Jeff snapped and stood from the couch, "I'm going to lose her Matt!"

Matt looked at his younger brother as he paced the room back and forth not knowing what to say. When Jeff finally relaxed somewhat after his outburst he sat on the couch once again.

"I'm going to lose her…" Was the last thing that Matt heard Jeff mumble before he finally broke down.

"You're not going to lose her Jeff." Matt said trying to comfort his brother, but even he wasn't quite sure he could believe his own words.

Cody wandered the empty halls of the hotel searching for Randy's room. Melina had told him it was the top floor, but without the room number he wasn't getting anywhere. He decided to take a chance and knock on a random door near the end of the hall. Moments later to his surprise, Randy opened the door.

"What's wrong with you? You look like hell." Cody said as he walked into the room.

Randy sat back down on the bed where he previously was before he got disturbed, "I was up all night with Ria."

"Oh, I heard. Is she doing okay?" Cody asked concerned as he looked out the window and saw his own girlfriend talking to the red head with Candice.

"She's pretty upset." Randy stated and looked at his broken little sister.

Cody thought for a moment and then walked to the door, "Let's go talk to him."

"What is that going to do?" Randy asked confused.

"We can find out why he did it." Cody looked at Randy and then headed towards Jeff's room. He was followed quickly by Randy.

Matt had just walked out of Jeff's room when he saw Randy and Cody walking towards the suite.

Matt sighed and looked at Randy, "Promise me you won't hurt him Randy."

Randy looked back at the elder Hardy, "I'm not going to hurt him, I just want answers."

"How is she?" Matt asked referring to the Diva he had grown to love like a sister over the years.

"Like I told Cody earlier, she is pretty upset." Randy sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't blame her, if it matters, he doesn't even remember leaving the club because he was so drunk." Matt said trying to help his brother in the situation.

"You were all pretty wasted last night." Cody said trying to cut the tension that was slowly starting to build between the superstars.

"Yea I know." Matt sighed.

"That's still not an excuse to cheat on my sister."

"I know that too, but I have to go. He already feels like crap; don't make it that much worse. Please." Matt said before he walked away and disappeared into the elevator.

Randy didn't even bother knocking on the door he just walked in. When he did, Cody followed and closed the door behind him. Jeff looked up and then looked back down when he saw Randy walk into the room. He knew he was going to hear it now.

"Care to explain what happened to me?" Randy stated as he pulled a chair to sit in front of his friend.

"I wish I could…I don't remember what happened after we all got wasted."

Randy nodded and leaned back on the chair and just stared at the man in front of him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Randy, you know I would never hurt her on purpose." Jeff explained trying to defend himself.

"Yea I know that, but I'm not so sure Maria knows that."

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Jeff questioned quietly.

"I'd say yes." Randy said and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I wouldn't say hate; she's just really upset Jeff." Cody gave a small smile trying to reassure Jeff that he might still have a chance with the woman he truly loved.

"Do you think she will talk to me?"

Cody and Randy looked at each other not knowing how to answer Jeff's question. Neither thought she would talk to him but they never knew. His little sister was unpredictable and Randy finally shook his head, "You can give it a shot, but don't get your hopes up Jeff." Randy stood and walked out of the room. Cody gave Jeff a sympathetic smile and then followed Randy.

Candice walked inside her hotel room and sat on the edge of her bed, "What are we going to do Mel?"

"I don't know Candi, there is really nothing we can do except be there for her."

"I guess your right, but I swear if I see that tramp, I'm going to kick her ass."

"Me and you both." Melina smiled and sat next to Candice.

Maria walked into the room and both girls became quiet, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Candice asked concerned, not wanting their friend to do anything she would regret.

"No, I'll be okay. I just want to clear my head." Maria faked a smile and walked out of the room and then out of the hotel.

Maria didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to be in that room anymore feeling sorry for herself. She was better than that and she wasn't going to let a man ruin that even though she couldn't get him off her mind. She walked through the park and sat on a metal bench. The winter air making it cold when she placed her bottom on it. Maria looked around; the park was somewhat empty, except for the occasional animal that ran by and one couple. Maria smiled at the couple when they walked by, they reminded her of when Jeff and herself started dating. They were so happy and everything was perfect, but now that was all ruined. A tear slid gently down her cheek and she swiftly wiped it away before any more could join.

"Oh my, Maria is that you?"

Maria recognized that voice anywhere and when she turned around she saw Trish standing there. Her stare was ice cold as her eyes bore into Trish.

"What do you want?" Maria spat, anger rising inside her body.

"Why so angry Maria?" Trish smirked, "I haven't seen you since high school. I'm just wondering how you are."

"I think of all people you should know." Maria yelled as her eyes began to sting.

"What do you mean?" Trish said pretending to be shocked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Maria stood up and stormed over to the blonde.

"Ohh," Trish laughed, "You mean what happened between Jeff and I?" Trish asked as she continued to brag about the night she had.

Maria held back tears as the image once again flooded her mind, "Ohh don't stop Trish, keep going" Maria said sarcastically.

Trish smiled, "Hmm, that sounds a lot like what Jeff was screaming out in pleasure last night."

That was all it took for Maria to once again break down into tears.

"Don't worry Maria; I'll take good ca…" Trish was cut off when she received a harsh slap to the face from Maria.

Trish held her cheek, "You're going to regret that bitch!" Trish screamed and tackled Maria to the ground. The two fighting over the man that was the source of the problem.

Trish had the upper hand and hit Maria's head against the hard pavement of the sidewalk in the park.

She grabbed a handful of Maria's hair and yanked it getting a yelp of pain out of the red head, "Remember, I get what I want, just like in high school. Skank!" Trish hissed and slammed her head against the pavement once more.

Before Trish could cause any more further damage, she was yanked off of Maria. She ran in the opposite direction and Maria lifted her head and pain shot throughout her body.

"Maria, are you okay?" A brunette knelt down besides her and helped her up.

"Yea I'm okay," Maria held her head and looked at the girl, "Thank you Eve."

"Don't worry about it," Eve smiled and helped Maria walk back towards the hotel, "I'm just glad I got there when I did."

"So am I." Maria gave a small laugh and touched her lip. She tasted blood and wasn't surprised when Eve told her it was split open.

When the girls arrived at the hotel, Eve helped her walk to her room. She gave a small encouraging smile and then walked away down the hall.

Maria took a deep breath, knowing that she didn't look all that attractive, and also knowing that this attempt to talk to Jeff wasn't going to end well. She slowly exhaled the breath, turned the knob and pushed the door opened, taking one step into the room…

Authors note: Okay so I did this pretty quick, and I like the way it turned out. Please please please review. The more I get the faster I will get the chapters out!


	3. Confrontations

Jeff sat quietly on his bed, lonely, and staring at the pattern on the ceiling. Randy's words kept running through his head, "I'd say yes." Jeff didn't want Maria to hate him, he loved her with all his heart and that certainly wasn't going to change anytime soon. He scanned the room and saw her items on the floor. The suitcase that was left half open with garments sticking out, her makeup bag on the dresser and the piece of lingerie hanging on the closet that she had worn for him the other night. He sighed, and looked at the clock. He wanted to know where she was and if she was okay. Just then, he heard a click and saw the doorknob move slowly. He perched himself up on his elbows and watched as the door opened little by little, revealing Maria. Nothing was said at first and he looked at her appearance. Her hair was a mess and her face was clear of any makeup but he couldn't help but notice the blood that had started to dry on the corner of her mouth.

"Ria?" Jeff asked quietly, trying to get her attention.

Nothing was said in return to him as she walked towards her suitcase and began packing her belongings.

"Maria, please don't do that." Jeff begged and got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to her.

Again nothing was said and she moved to the bathroom where she collected her personal belongings.

"Can you at least say something to me?" Jeff looked at her.

"Would you like me to call another slut for you to fuck tonight?" She spat, venom evident in her voice as she looked back at the man.

"I was drunk Maria, I didn't know what the hell I was doing."

"And that's a good excuse? I don't think so." Maria replied and grabbed the item of clothing hanging on the closet and the bag on the dresser.

"I know it's not a good excuse Maria, I screwed up, I know that."

Maria stuffed her items into the suitcase quickly not caring that anything was folded. She just wanted out of that room as quick as possible then she didn't have to see his face.

Jeff touched her arm gently but it was yanked away by the fiery red head, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Maria please," Jeff started to become weak and the tears started to form in his green eyes, "Give me another chance. Please" He looked at Maria, pleading.

Maria looked back at Jeff, tears now forming in her own eyes, "You don't deserve another chance."

Jeff looked at the ground and nodded, "I wish I didn't get drunk."

"And I wish I didn't walk in on you having sex with another girl, especially her of all people, but I did!" Maria choked out between sobs.

"You walked in?" Jeff asked not wanting it to be the truth.

"Yea I did, but when I said your name you were to busy fucking her to hear me!" Maria yelled and began walking out of the room.

Jeff ran stopping her in her tracks; he wasn't going to let her leave. He needed her in his life.

"Just give me a chance Ria, just one. That's all I'm asking for." Jeff begged.

"No." Maria whispered and pushed past Jeff gaining access to the door. With her suitcase wheeling behind her, she walked out without looking back at the man who watched as she walked down the hall.

Jeff closed the door after watching her walk down the hall, knowing that she was gone out of his life. He fell to the ground and leaned his back against the door, pulling his knees to his chest. After the first tear fell from his eyes, they didn't stop. The one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't giving up and he was going to get Maria back. Even, if it killed him in the process.

* * *

Eve walked back to her room quietly, looking at the floor. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into the young blonde that she had started to get to know, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kelly." Eve stretched out a hand, and helped the Diva up.

"No worries," Kelly smiled, "Are you okay? You look a little confused or upset for that matter."

Eve sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I'm okay. I'm just worried about Maria."

"Why? What's wrong with Ria?" Kelly asked concerned for her friend.

"She walked in on Jeff with another girl from the club, and about 10 minutes ago I found her in the park fighting some girl."

"Why were they fighting?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I pulled the girl off of Maria and she ran off."

"Is Maria alright though?" Kelly asked.

"Yea, her lip was split open, but other than that she's good." Eve answered.

"Okay, good," Kelly smiled slightly, "Well I got to go. I'm meeting with Ted," Kelly smiled and hugged the Latina, "Bye Eve."

Eve continued to walk back to her room and knocked on the door. She had forgotten her room key and knew that Matt was in the room. Eve stood outside and waited for her boyfriend to open the door and smiled when he finally did.

"Hey babe," Matt smiled and kissed her, "Have fun on your walk?"

Eve smiled and walked into the room, "Kind of."

"Why just kind of?" Matt asked and sat on the couch pulling her down onto his lap.

"I ran into Maria." Eve stated.

"And that's a bad thing?" Matt asked confused.

"Well no, it's just; I had to pull this girl off of her."

"She was fighting someone?"

Eve nodded and looked at Matt before laying her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Who?" Matt asked, wanting to know as soon as possible.

"I don't know, some blonde girl."

Matt groaned and looked up at the ceiling, "You're joking right?"

"No, why would I be joking?" Eve asked looking at Matt.

"That must be the girl that Jeff slept with." Matt explained to Eve.

"That would make a lot of sense." Eve nodded, now understanding why Maria had slapped the blonde.

* * *

Maria ran up to her brother's room quickly as possible.

"Randy!" Maria knocked loudly, "Open, please!"

Randy heard his little sister and ran to the door to open it, "Are you okay?"

"No," Maria shook her head and dropped her belongings, "I don't think I ever will be."

"Of course you will Ri, maybe not right now but I promise you will be." Randy picked up his sisters things and placed them in the corner of the room.

"How am I supposed to see him everyday without breaking down?" Maria asked and sat on the couch.

"I don't know Maria, you will find a way."

"It hurts so much Randy…" Maria whispered softly.

Randy sat next to his sister and wiped a tear with his thumb that had fallen, "I know, I know." He wrapped his arms around his sister once again as she started crying.

"Did you talk to him?"

Maria nodded and looked at the ground.

"What happened?" Randy asked looking at the woman in front of him.

"I yelled, he begged, I cried and then I walked out. To make the story short." Maria said through silent sobs coming from deep inside her chest.

"So I'm guessing you broke up with him?" Randy smiled to some extent, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not the time to make jokes Randy." Maria huffed and crossed her arms.

Randy nodded and looked at his sister, "What happened to your lip?"

"Nothing happened to my lip Randy." Maria answered and got up heading to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't, I know when you're lying. What happened?" Randy put his foot in the door before his sister could close it and then pulled her out giving her a stern look.

Maria sighed, "I got into a fight."

"With who? When?" Randy questioned his sister, checking the rest of her body to make sure nothing was bruised or cut open.

"When I went for my walk and no one important," Maria shrugged and spun around amusing Randy, "I'm fine."

"With who Maria? I want to know."

"Trish." Maria mumbled.

"Who?" Randy asked leaning in, trying to hear his sister better.

"Trish Stratus." Maria said louder.

"The one you went to high school with and tried to ruin your life?"

"Yea her, and also the one who slept with Jeff last night."

"That was her?" Randy asked shocked.

Maria nodded, "I hate her. I can't believe I wasted my time fighting her."

Randy smirked and sat on the bed, "You know why you did it?"

"Don't even say it Randy."

"Because you love him more than you know." Randy smiled and watched his sister storm back into the bathroom.

* * *

Melina sat in a small café with Candice talking about Maria.

"She seems so broken." Melina sighed and swirled the spoon in her already cold coffee.

"That's because she is." Candice said and looked out the window; she noticed someone and watched as they walked into the café. Melina followed Candice's stare and it immediately turned her stare into a cold glare.

"Damn, what got to you?" Candice asked looking at her friend across the table.

"That's the bitch!" Melina whispered fiercely as she watched the blonde parade around like she owned the place.

"What?" Candice yelled and looked at the blonde who looked at her with everyone else in the café at the time.

"The one that slept with Jeff last night and Maria walked in on." Melina explained.

"I'm going to kill her!" Candice got up and began walking to where the blonde had her back turned but stopped when Melina grabbed her arm, pulling her back down into her seat.

"Not yet." Melina smirked coming up with a plan in her head.

"What are you thinking Melly?" Candice asked curiously wanting in on this plan.

"You'll see." Melina smiled and got up to walk out of the café, with Candice quickly following behind her.

* * *

Cody sat in his room, waiting for his girlfriend to come back to the hotel; he was bored and had absolutely nothing to do.

"Where are you Mel?" Cody asked, talking to himself.

He decided to text her and find out. He grabbed his phone of the dresser and turned it on.

_Hey babe! When you coming back?_

He waited a minute or two and then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling that he had received a new text.

_I'll be back soon, I promise, Candice and I just need to make a quick stop to see Jeff. See you soon! XOXO Melly_

"He's in for a treat," Cody laughed to himself and placed his phone back on the dresser, "I can't wait to hear what happens."

* * *

Melina and Candice walked rapidly towards the hotel room containing the man who had hurt their best friend. Candice knocked on the door noisily making sure that Jeff would hear her.

"Coming." Jeff mumbled and opened the door.

Melina and Candice walked in without saying a word. Jeff just looked at them confused not knowing what to say.

"What are y….?" Jeff was cut off by the divas in the room.

"No, you're not talking." Candice said with an attitude.

"We are. You're just going to sit down and listen. Understand me?" Melina asked.

Jeff nodded in response and sat on the bed.

"So where do we start?" Melina pondered the question in her mind.

"You're an asshole!" Candice blurted out glaring at the man sitting on the bed causing Melina to laugh.

"I'd say that is a good start, wouldn't you Jeff?" Melina looked at him and tilted her head to the side. He didn't say anything just nodded in response.

"How could you do something like that to her?" Candice asked and examined his face when he looked at her.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't Jeff, like we haven't heard that one before." Candice declared sticking up for her friend.

"I didn't!" Jeff yelled, "Do you honestly think I would want to hurt her like that?" He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the woman in the room, "It's killing me."

"You're pathetic." Melina spoke, shaking her head at him.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better Melina." Jeff stated sarcastically and looked at the Latina.

"Were you even thinking about her when you left?" Candice asked.

Jeff shook his head, "I was drunk, I don't know what I was thinking." He answered honestly.

Candice shook her head, "I can't believe you, I thought you were better than that."

"But I guess your not," Melina cut in, "You're just an asshole who hurt Maria."

"And that's the last thing she needs after all the other guys she has had in her life." Candice added.

"I didn't want to hurt her! I never wanted to do that." Jeff looked down and covered his face with his hands.

Candice looked at Jeff and then moved to sit next to him now feeling bad for what she said, "I'm sorry Jeff, it's just, you hurt her a lot and I don't want to see her in pain."

Melina leaned on the door not saying anything as she watched and listened to what Candice had to say.

"She's like my sister and I'm going to stick up for her no matter what and either you find ways to gain her trust back or you are going to lose her forever."

Jeff nodded and Candice gave him a sympathetic smile before walking out of the room.

Melina crossed her arms and looked at Jeff, "Take your cheating ass somewhere and get a one way train ticket to slut-sliv-vain-yah because Maria is sad and blue" She paused and smiled looking at Jeff, "And eventually she will be over you." She shook her head at him and then walked down the hall after Candice.

* * *

Maria sat on the bathroom floor in her brother's hotel room with her knees pulled to her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back trying to hold in the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes once again.

"Ria, you okay in there?" She heard her brother ask through the locked door.

"I'm fine." Maria replied quietly and got up from the spot on the floor. She quietly wiped the tears away that fell from her eyes and over her cheeks. She unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom with her head down.

"I'm just going to go to sleep." Maria said quietly to her older brother.

"Okay Ri." He smiled at her and watched her walked to the couch. She grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down covering herself. Randy's smiled dropped as he watched his little sister hide herself from the rest of the world. He heard quiet sobs and looked at the bundle on the couch as it shook from the crying. He walked over and wrapped his arm around her and kissed his sister on the forehead, "It's going to be okay Maria, it's going to be okay." He whispered it quietly over and over again until she finally fell asleep.


	4. Surprise

**Hey guys! New Chapter out. Thanks tp all the people that reviewed. It made me smile =] I have some questions for you at the end so please answer them for me. It would help alot!**

* * *

The next morning was hell for Jeff when he woke up to find an empty space next to him. The night wasn't any better considering he tossed and turned for hours before he finally fell asleep and when he did he had numerous nightmares about her and the pain he knew he caused. Jeff got up from his spot on the bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. He stepped in and washed himself still feeling the guilt surrounding his body. When he finished he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed a white t-shirt and threw it over his head, and then slipped into a pair of lightly faded jeans. He picked up his shoes and put them on before heading out the door and to the arena where he would be preparing for the show later on that night.

* * *

Maria woke up early the next morning and stretched the knots out of her body from the hard couch that she had just slept on. She missed lying in bed with Jeff but quickly shook the thoughts of him out of her mind. She glanced at the bed where her brother slept and smiled when she saw him asleep with his arm around Candice. They looked so cute like that and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She walked quietly over to her suitcase and picked out a dark blue sweat suit, a white tank top and a pair of white sneakers then carried her belongings into the bathroom. She took a long hot shower, standing under the water made her relax and forget about her problems for a little while. When she stepped out she wrapped the yellow towel she found in the draw around her tiny figure and squeezed the excess water out of her red hair. She looked at her appearance in the large mirror and was disappointed when she saw the dark circles under her still puffy eyes. Maria sighed and slipped on her outfit for the day. She then rubbed the towel through her hair drying it partially before pulling it up and into a messy bun. Maria decided not to put on any make up and walked back into the room. She noticed Candice stir and tried to stay extra quiet when she grabbed her bag for the show that night and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mr. McMahon sat in his office and listened to the busy hallway while he stared at the newest employees he had just signed.

"I hope you two are ready for all of this." He smiled, thinking about how successful his company had become. Both nodded in anticipation.

"Now, I don't want any problems, do you understand me?" Mr. McMahon looked at them in a serious tone now and was pleased when they both agreed to have no problem.

"Okay, you're free to go." Both got up and walked out of his office. He smiled and leaned back in his chair knowing that this was already going to be a huge success.

* * *

Matt Hardy sat in the men's locker room with his girlfriend on his lap, both smiling and enjoying each others presence, but the smile dropped on the elder Hardy's face when he saw his younger brother walk in.

Feeling the tension in the room, Eve thought that Matt needed to talk to Jeff and decided it was best for her to leave.

"Im going to go Matt, I need to get ready." Eve whispered and kissed Matt on the cheek. She gave Jeff a sweet smile and walked out of the locker room. Matt looked at his brother rummaging through his bag obviously looking for something.

"Want to talk?" Matt asked not wanting to bother him if he didn't.

Jeff shook his head and continued to look for the item that was currently hiding in his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Matt walked over to Jeff and dumped the bag on the table, "This might be easier."

Matt helped spread his items out over the table and his eyes went wide when Jeff grabbed the item he was searching for.

"Is that what I think…?" Matt asked stunned looking at his younger brother.

Jeff stuffed the item in his pocket and nodded, walking out of the room, getting away before his brother could ask him anymore questions. He walked trough the busy hallways with his head down and hand in his pocket. When he turned the corner, he saw her. He stopped and looked at her. Maria looked exactly like she did yesterday, heartbroken, except this time she was trying to hide it while she talked to one of her fellow Divas. He continued to walk and when he had to move by her, he took in a deep breath. She smelled like vanilla. It was the one scent that he missed the most but he kept on his journey to the dark corridor where no one ever went.

* * *

Maria had just walked in the door and she ran into her fellow Diva, known as Maryse. The two might not be friend on television but they got along backstage and that's when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't pay him any attention when he stopped and looked at her or when he walked past.

"What was that?" Maryse asked through her thick French accent.

"What was what?' Maria replied not wanting to talk about it.

"You. You didn't even acknowledge the fact that Jeff walked by. Usually you two are all kissy kissy." Maryse smiled even though she was confused.

Maria looked at the ground, playing with her fingers, a habit she always did when she was nervous or upset, "We're not together anymore." She whispered just barely enough for Maryse to hear.

"What? Why?" Maryse questioned. She was shocked, they always seemed so happy together.

Maria fought back tears and bit her bottom lip, thinking about how she should tell her friend, "We just had some problems."

"Are you sure that's all?" Maryse looked at the red head knowing she was hiding something.

"Yea, I'm sure." Maria faked a smile. Maryse nodded and decided not to push the subject knowing that she was already upset over this.

"Well I got to go get ready for the show, I'll talk to you later Ryse." Maria gave the French Canadian a quick hug and then walked to the Divas locker room where she was met with quite the surprise.

* * *

Candice had woken up about an hour and a half earlier than the time being. She was waiting for her boyfriend to get out of the bathroom then they could leave.

"Randy! Hurry up!" She pounded on the door trying to make him move faster, "We're going to be late!"

The bathroom door opened and out walked Randy in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button down shirt and a pair of black dress shoes.

"It's about time." Candice said and grabbed her bag so they could finally leave.

"It takes time to look this good baby," Randy kissed Candice and smiled, "The Legend Killer always needs to be sexy." He put emphasis on the word sexy and grabbed his bag and the room key and headed out the door.

"Sometimes I think you should be a woman." Candice mumbled and closed the door behind her, following her "sexy" boyfriend down the hall.

* * *

Melina sat on a cart in the hall with her boyfriend. He wanted to know what happened when she and Candice went to talk to Randy.

"So what did happen Mel?" Cody asked curiously. He pulled her closer to himself so he could hear her.

"We went in and he was sitting on the bed all comfy and we told him that he wasn't talking he was just going to listen."

Cody nodded, wanting her to go on with the story.

"Well we asked why he would do it and stuff like that and then Candi blurted that he was an asshole." Melina laughed remembering exactly how she had said it which caused Cody to chuckle as well.

"Then Candice apologized and told him that he needed to find a way to gain her trust back or he was going to lose her forever."

"Okay, I agree with that." Cody smiled.

"And finally I told him to get a one way ticket to Slut-Sliv-Vania." Melina smiled and laughed when she saw her boyfriend's reaction.

"I don't even want to know Mel." Cody shook his head smiled at his girlfriend.

Melina looked up and smiled when she saw Candice running down the hall with Randy chasing after her.

"What's going on?" Melina laughed and helped Candice jump onto the crate which got her just out of Randy's reach.

"I insulted his sexiness." Candice laughed and backed against the wall so Randy couldn't get her. She stuck her tongue out at him and then screeched when he dropped his bags and jumped onto the crate along with his girlfriend and two friends.

He backed her against the wall and smirked, "What are you going to do now?"

"This." Candice smiled and kissed Randy full on the lips making him lose the grip he had on her waist. She turned around so his back was now against the wall and broke the kiss leaving him with his eyes closed and wanting more. She hopped off the crate and ran down the hall as fast as she could, getting a head start before Randy could catch up to her.

"You better run." Cody laughed and watched his friend dart down the hallway quickly catching up with his girlfriend and pinning her against the wall. Melina could hear her laughing all the way down the hall and smiled.

"They're going to be together forever." Melina smiled and looked at Cody.

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, "Just like us?"

"Just like us." Melina smiled and kissed Cody. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Cody," Melina giggled, "You better stop or we are going to get caught."

"Hmm, that's okay." Cody smiled and continued to kiss his girlfriend.

"Cody!" Melina laughed and put her hands on his chest pushing him away gently, "Stop."

"Okay, okay." Cody laughed and hopped off the crate and then helped Melina jump off. They started walking down the hall and Cody pulled Melina back against his body.

He whispered in her ear, "I get to finish that later at the hotel."

Melina smiled and bit her bottom lip. She leaned her head back and Cody kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

"I love you Mel."

"I love you too Cody." Melina smiled.

* * *

Matt Hardy walked frantically down the long corridors searching for the woman's locker room. He needed to talk to Eve and fast. He couldn't believe what Jeff had pulled out of his bag. Matt reached the door and noticed it was partially opened and decided just to walk in. He saw Maria standing there in a trance looking like she was about to cry and that was definitely not normal for the usually bubbly Diva.

"Hey Ria?" Matt looked at her with his head tilted.

Maria looked at him and slowly came out of the trance she was in.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked concerned.

"Yea," Maria nodded quickly and occupied herself with the object nearest to her, "Are you looking for Eve?"

"Yea I was," Matt replied feeling uncomfortable, "Are you sure you're okay Maria? You look really upset."

Maria looked around the room, anywhere except the elder Hardy and nodded quickly.

"I don't believe you." Matt said and moved over to her side. Even she didn't believe herself.

"I know you well enough Ria, I know you probably don't want anything to do with me or Jeff anymore because of what happened, but I know when you're upset."

"It's just everything is hitting me really hard right now because of him, and I just got a great surprise thanks to Vince that I absolutely hate. It's going to make things worse." Maria explained in a shaky breath.

Matt ignored the surprise that she had received and decided to talk about his brother, "You know he misses you." Matt looked at her and smiled trying to make her relax.

"I don't care." Maria whispered.

"Yes you do," Matt replied, "You know he didn't mean it Maria."

"Yea I know he didn't mean it, but he still did it." Maria spoke quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Aww Ria, don't cry." Matt hugged the Diva.

"It doesn't even matter," Maria backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes, "My life is already going down hill and now it's going to go straight to hell."

"Why?" Matt asked looking at the Diva and then looked towards the door when he saw his girlfriend walk in.

"Like I said it doesn't matter." Maria sniffled and walked out of the room before she could once again start crying.

Eve looked out after the red head and shook her head confused.

"What was that about?" She asked curiously looking back at her boyfriend and then back out the door at the retreating Diva.

"She's worse than I thought. He really did screw up this time."

"Well yea, he cheated on her Matt." Eve walked and sat on the bench next to her boyfriend.

Matt shrugged and pulled his girlfriend over to him for a quick kiss. She smiled and so did he.

"So you won't be able to guess this one." Matt stated and looked at Eve.

"Guess what?" Eve questioned looking back at Matt.

"Jeff was looking for something in his bag, and trust me you won't be able to guess what it was."

"Probably not, so can you tell me?" Eve smiled and her eyes went wide when Matt explained what he had found.

* * *

Maria walked down the hall swiftly, avoiding eye contact with her fellow employees by putting her hood over her head. She walked to the one place where she knew no one ever went. The dark hallway that was located at the end of the arena. She held in the tears until she reached the end of the corridor. Maria walked into the darkness and slid against the wall until she hit the ground. She covered her face with her hands and cried her heart out for what seemed like the hundredth time over the past two days. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself but everything reminded her of him. When she would take a shower she would remember how he would sing while taking his. When she slept she remembered how he always had to have his arms around her or he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. When she saw him in the hallway earlier she remembered how he used to hug her from behind and tell her she was beautiful. All the memories came rushing back to her at once and the tears kept flowing as she realized that's all they were ever going to be now. Just memories.

* * *

Jeff sat in silence in the dark hallway, listening to nothing but the beating of his own heart. He twisted the box around in his hands, thinking about how things should have turned out.

He let out a bitter laugh and smile, "Guess I won't need it anymore."

He stuffed the item back into his pocket and Jeff's head turned sharply when he heard loud sobs, which sounded like they were close to him. He got off the crate he was sitting on and walked slowly listening to the mysterious cries. He came closer to the sound but could barely see because it was so dark. He stopped suddenly and looked to his right where he saw none other than Maria sitting on the ground, crying hysterically. Jeff's first reaction was to run over to her and kiss her and tell her it was going to be okay, but he stopped himself and walked over to her hesitantly.

"Are…are you okay?" He asked slowly and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

His southern accent rang through her ears and immediately she relaxed somewhat. She had missed hearing his voice wake her up and comfort her. Maria got up and wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling before beginning to walk away.

"Maria…" Jeff pushed himself off the wall and grabbed her wrist gently, "I just want to make sure you're okay. Can you at least give me that much?" Jeff asked looking into her sparkling eyes that were now filled with tears.

She tugged her arm trying to get it away but his grip was too strong, "Just let go of me, please." Maria cried not wanting to be near him.

"Maria, look at me," Jeff turned her head and wiped the tears away, "I know you hate me and I don't blame you, just tell me what's wrong."

"You. You're what's wrong!" Maria yelled at him, "Have you not noticed how much pain you're putting me through!" She yanked her hand away from him and pushed him as hard as she could. He didn't go far but he stumbled a bit.

"Yea I've noticed Maria! Why do you think I'm trying to fix it?" He yelled back.

"I don't know Jeff." Maria looked at the ground, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Because I love you Maria," He moved closer to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I don't love Trish and I never will."

The vulnerable side was now starting to come out of Maria. She didn't want to be mad at him and she wanted to be back in his arms more than anything.

"If you love me, then why did you cheat?" She gained her confidence back and wasn't letting him get her that easy.

"I didn't know what I was doing Maria, it's not going to happen ever again." Jeff moved closer. He wanted to touch her. He needed to touch her but when she backed away from him his hopes were crushed.

"You're right, because we're never going to happen again," Maria shook her head and let the tears fall over her cheeks, "Oh and have fun walking in on Mr. McMahon's surprise. I know I did." Maria walked out of the hallway and into the busy crowd leaving a confused Hardy in the dark.

* * *

**Another Chapter Down! Im going to start working on the next one either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how tired I am =p lol**

**So I have some questions for you like I said...**

**1) What do you think was the "item" Jeff had?**

**2) What do you think the surprise was that Maria had?**

**3) Who do you think the new people are? (hint: ones a boy and ones a girl)**

**4) Whose your favorite couple? Why?**

**5) What was your favorite part?**

**6) Should I add more people?**

**7) And finally, Do you have any suggestions for me?**

**Thats all =] Please please read and review.**

**XOXO HardyOrtonLuvr714**


	5. Answers

**Hey Guys! So I worked on this chapter really hard to get it out quickly for you! So I hope you like it =] and I'm excited that some of you got the right answers to my questions. Yay! lol But no one got the new superstar so I'm going to have a little contest. If you get it right I will write a one shot story with who ever you would like in it. But only if you guess the person!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Eve smiled excitedly but it soon faded knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"No, I'm lying to you." Matt said sarcastically making his girlfriend pout.

"He really has an engagement ring?"

Matt shook his head and sighed, "He must have been planning it. The thing is huge Eve. I couldn't believe it"

"Well than why didn't he do it?" Eve asked looking at Matt for an answer.

"I don't know. He ran out before I could ask any questions," Eve nodded in response, "I'm assuming he was waiting for the perfect moment but now that Maria hates him…" Matt trailed off and looked at the door when it was flung open with a loud slam.

"Tell your brother to leave me the hell alone!" Maria yelled through the tears that were still streaming down her face, turning it black from her make up.

"What did he do?" Matt looked at Maria.

"Just tell him!" Maria ran into the bathroom located in the locker room and locked the door.

"You go talk to him, I'll talk to her" Eve followed Maria into the bathroom and gently knocked on the door, "Maria, open up, please."

"No," Maria cried, "Just go away."

Eve leaned against the door and sighed, "Maria keeping all your thoughts and emotions in your mind isn't going to help anything. I just want to help."

Maria walked slowly to the door and unlocked it to Eve's surprise. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Eve hopped onto the sink and patted the spot next to her, smiling at the Diva in the room with her. Maria jumped onto the sink and looked at the ground studying the pattern on the floor.

"So…What did he do?"

Maria just shrugged and continued to look at the ground playing with her fingers.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Eve smiled. Maria shook her head letting Eve know that she was correct.

"Then why are you crying Ria?" Eve grabbed a tissue and handed it to Maria. She wiped her eyes and nose.

"It hurts too much Eve. I can't take it."

"What hurts Maria?"

"Seeing Jeff everywhere I turn." Maria sobbed into the tissue.

"Well of course it does," Eve grabbed another tissue and handed it to her friend, "You're still in love with him."

"No I'm not." Maria replied, shaking her head. Trying to make Eve believe what she had just said and also herself.

"Maria," Eve sighed, "Do you honestly think I'm going to believe you?"

"You should. I know how I feel and I definitely do not love him anymore." Maria sniffled.

"Yes you do Maria. I can tell. You can't even look me in the eyes and say you don't."

Maria kept her head tilted down and sniffled again. She knew she couldn't admit that she didn't love him anymore, because she did.

"What did he say?" Eve asked

"He said he loved me" Maria whispered, "And that it would never happen again."

"And what did you say?" Eve asked curiously, a small smile appearing on her face.

"That it wouldn't ever happen again, because we weren't ever going to happen again." Maria sniffled and wiped her nose once again.

The smile dropped on Eve's face and she looked at the red head in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because I'm stupid," Maria cried, "I don't know what to do Eve."

Eve pulled the Diva into a hug, "You'll figure it out."

"I love him Eve. I'm never going to stop." Maria sobbed into the brunette's shirt.

* * *

Matt searched for his brother and found him leaning against the wall with his head down.

"Jeff, what the hell happened?" Matt yelled loudly and then quieted down when everyone stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff questioned keeping his head down, staring at his feet.

"Maria just came storming into the woman's locker room, crying hysterically and yelling, telling me to tell you to leave her the hell alone." Matt spoke out in one long breath.

"I was in the hallway and she was sitting there crying. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Jeff sighed.

"What did you do?" Matt moved next to his brother.

"I told her I loved her and she blew me off Matt."

"Oh," Matt replied, "That explains it."

"Yea." Jeff answered shortly.

"And what about the ring?" Matt looked at his brother's pocket where his hand currently resided.

"What about it? I can't do anything with it now." Jeff ran a hand through his colorful hair and looked at his older brother for the first time.

"When were you going to ask her?"

"When the time was right, I bought it weeks ago." Jeff looked back at the ground.

"The time will come. I promise." Matt gave a small smile.

"Don't try and sugar coat everything Matt!" Jeff snapped, "I lost her and she's not coming back so stop trying to tell me she is!" Jeff walked away angrily. He didn't know where he was going but he bumped into a blonde man and made him stumble backwards. He didn't recognize him, but he was muscular and blonde and looked like he could be a wrestler. He came to the conclusion that he was a new superstar.

"Sorry…" Jeff mumbled and continued on his path.

* * *

During the middle of the Smack Down taping Trish stood behind the curtain waiting for her moment to go down to the ring. When her time finally came, she ran down to the ring during Melina's match against Beth Phoenix. Beth was throwing Melina around the ring after cheating in the match while the referee wasn't looking. Trish slid into the ring with ease and grabbed a handful of Beth's hair and tossed her out of the ring. Melina sat against the turn buckle in shock, breathing heavily.

Trish made her way over to Melina, "Are you okay?" She extended her hand only to have it looked at.

"I'm fine." Melina struggled to get up and made her way to the curtain behind the ramp.

Mr. McMahon's music hit and Melina looked at him as he walked down to the ring. The audience had a mixed opinion of him. Some boo's were heard and also mixed in were some cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen," his voice boomed through the arena, "Please welcome our newest Diva, Trish!" The crowd cheered and Trish smiled. She walked up the ramp and slapped some of the fans hands. She stood at the top and smiled out to the crowd.

"This is going to be fun." She smirked and remembered her run in with Maria earlier.

_Trish stood in the locker room putting her items in the bag. She had gotten dressed in a pair of tight black pants with a short pink sequined top. Her hair was in curls and her makeup was done already. She heard the door open and looked up, there stood Maria._

"_Hello Maria," Trish smiled looking at the red head, "Funny running into you here."_

_Maria scoffed, "Really? I didn't think it would be too funny considering you knew I worked here."_

"_Oh that's right," She put her finger to her chin, "Now I remember."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I work here now." Trish replied simply._

"_What?" Maria asked._

"_Did I stutter? I said I work here now," Trish smiled, "So get use to seeing me around with Jeff." Trish grabbed her bag and walked out of the room._

Trish walked back behind the curtain and out of sight from the crowd with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes than went wide when she was pinned against the wall, an enraged Latina standing in front of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Melina screamed through gritted teeth.

Trish struggled under her grasp, "Im Trish Stratus. Who do you think you are?" She broke away and pushed the Diva.

"I'm Maria's best friend and I suggest if you want to keep your pretty little face, you watch yourself." Melina pushed her back causing her to stumble.

"I don't have to listen to you, I made Maria's life a living hell once," Trish smirked, "And I plan on doing it again." Trish flipped her hair and began walking away but stopped when another brunette turned the corner.

"So you're the new bitch?" Candice smiled and started walking towards Trish, making her backup.

"Who are you?" Trish asked feeling somewhat scared now.

"See," Melina now came into view again, "She's my other best friend, Candice," Melina smiled, "And if you mess with Maria, you're going to mess with us." Trish's back was now against the wall and she was looking between both girls.

"I'm not afraid of two fake little girls." Trish laughed at their pathetic attempt to scare her.

"Well you should be, because I will be the first person to knock you teeth down your damn throat, you little skank." Candice threatened quietly but effectively because Trish now had a lump in her throat.

"I'm not scared, like I said." Trish moved out of Candice's glare and began to walk away.

"Oh Trish," Candice called out and the blonde turned around and received a hard slap to the face making her fall to the ground, "Next time don't lay a hand on Maria." Candice walked away smiling.

"Oh, let me help you," Melina put her hand out and Trish grabbed it, "I should show you where your room is."

"I know where my room is." Trish stood up and brushed her pants off and rubbed her cheek.

"No no no, there is an even better room. I'll show you." Trish grabbed her stuff out of the Divas locker room and followed Melina into a hallway.

"Where is this room?" Trish asked confused looking at the empty hallway.

"Right through this door," Melina opened the door that read janitors closet and smiled, "See, that's your room where the sluts live." She pointed to a ragged bed and laughed, "And that's where skank's sleep and make their "magic" as you would say," Melina continued to laugh, "And that's where they take showers to wash their disgusting selves." Melina chuckled and looked at Trish's facial expression.

"Oh don't worry," Melina patted Trish on the shoulder, "All the new Divas come here at first," Trish made a small smile actually believing Melina, "I'm just kidding," Melina laughed again, "Only girls who cross the wrong Divas by sleeping with their best friends boyfriend." Melina smiled and walked towards the door.

"You're kidding right?" Trish screamed enraged.

"Have fun!" Melina smiled and gave a small wave before slamming the door in Trish's face and walking back to the locker room.

* * *

"No way in hell is this happening." Jeff groaned when he saw her run out into the ring.

"What's wrong with you?" Ted asked when he heard his friend groan.

"Her." Was all Jeff said. Ted looked at the television in the locker room and then back at Jeff.

"Isn't that the girl from the club?"

"Yea, this must have been what she was talking about."

"Who?" Ted questioned and put on his jacket.

"Maria."

"I thought you weren't talking to her since the incident." Ted looked at Jeff confused.

"I'm not, well she's not talking to me anyway, and it's all because of her." Jeff pointed at the television.

"Oh that's a rough one," Ted looked back at the television remembering the girl very well now, "Have fun working out this one Hardy." Ted grabbed his bag and patted Jeff on the shoulder before walking out of the room. Matt burst into the room and looked at Jeff, he only nodded confirming that he knew Trish was now in the WWE and all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

"Cody!" Melina yelled, furious about her encounter with Trish. Cody walked through the door with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes Melly?" Cody asked sitting on the couch with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Did you see her? That, that slut!" Melina screeched letting her anger out.

"Yes, I saw her, and you're going to kick her ass. Right?" Cody laughed.

"Hell yes! No bitch is going to get away with hurting my friend like that!" Melina huffed and relaxed prior to sitting on the couch next to Cody. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"She's not going to mess with you." Cody leaned his head gently to rest upon Melina's.

"She better not, or she is going to learn her lesson on who to mess with in this business." Melina smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Exactly." Cody kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Thanks for calming me down." Melina smiled and made herself more comfortable on the couch.

"No problem," Cody smiled, "But how are you going to repay me?" Cody wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Melina laughed.

"I think I know how." Melina kissed Cody softly only to have him deepen it into a passionate kiss full of emotion.

* * *

Candice sat in her boyfriend's locker room while he was working out. She watched as he benched at least three hundred pounds. He moved to the ground where he started to do push ups. Candice smiled and moved over to Randy, sitting on his back. Randy smiled and continued his work out with ease.

"Am I too heavy for you?" Candice asked as she moved up and down on the back of her boyfriend.

"No you're fine." Randy laughed and continued.

"Okay." Candice giggled and moved her hands around on his muscular back. Randy's arms gave out and he landed on the ground with Candice on top of him. She giggled and moved off of Randy only to be pulled back on top of him. Candice lay on top of Randy and smiled, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's all I get?" Randy pouted. Candice smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"You're all sweaty." Candice scrunched up her face which made Randy laugh.

"Yes I know. That's what happens when my girlfriend sits on my back during my work out." Randy smirked and looked at his girlfriends shocked expression.

"Are you calling me fat?" Candice put her hand to her mouth.

Randy put his finger to his chin pretending to think and that's when Candice slapped his chest, "Ouch!" Randy rubbed his chest and now it was his turn to have the shocked expression.

"You better not be calling me fat." Candice pouted and turned around so her back was to Randy. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're not fat Candi," Randy whispered in her ear, "You're perfect." Randy kissed her cheek. Candice smiled and relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sorry about insulting your sexiness before." Candice smiled and looked at Randy who laughed.

"It's fine," Randy smiled, "Just next time make sure you can run away from me fast enough."

Candice giggled and shook her head, "I kind of liked getting caught though." She bit her bottom lip, carefully looking at Randy.

"Oh you did?" Randy smirked and leaned in, "Why's that?" His lips were mere centimeters apart from her own and Candice closed the gap between them by crushing her lips against his.

She pulled away slowly, "Because I get to do this." She kissed him once again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy picked himself up along with Candice in his arms and backed her into the shower where their kiss grew more passionate and romantic.

* * *

Maria slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed the door open to the Divas locker room. She wanted to leave before she saw him again. She walked quickly through the halls and didn't notice when something dropped from her bag.

"Ria!" She heard her named called and turned around and saw John Morrison standing there with her jacket that he had just picked up from the floor.

"Oh hey John," Maria gave a small smile and walked back towards him, "Thanks." She took the jacket and smiled. She had become close with John and he was one of her best guy friends in the business.

"I heard about everything," John smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Ria."

"Don't worry about it Johnny." Maria gave another small smile reassuring him that everything was okay.

"Where are you going? You seemed to be in a rush." John asked curiously walking next to his friend.

"Back to the hotel, I want to leave before I see," Maria took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, "Certain people." John nodded and stood outside the guy's locker room.

"Well this is my stop," John smiled and gave Maria a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "See you later Maria."

"Bye John." Maria smiled and hugged him back. She watched him walk into the locker room and turned around only to bump into what seemed like a brick wall. She fell to the ground and her bag dropped spilling out her items.

"Oh I'm sorry," The man helped her up and then bent down to pick up her belongings. He handed them back to Maria.

"Oh it's no problem," Maria smiled, "Thank you," Maria studied the man and didn't recognize him, "I'm Maria. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"My name is…"

* * *

**Sooooo....Whatd you think? Can you guess the superstar now??**

**Please Read and Review and tell your friends to read it to =]**

**XOXO HardyOrtonLuvr714**


	6. Night Time Kiss

**Next chapter. This one took me longer to get out due to school =/ so sorry about that and this one is shorter than usual but I kind of ran out of ideas. I'd like to thank every one who reviewed. It means a lot to me! **

* * *

"My name is Dolph. Dolph Ziggler to be exact." He smiled at Maria.

Maria smiled back at the man; she thought he looked like a ken doll, almost a perfect match.

"I'm guessing you're new here?" Maria questioned and slung her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yea, Mr. McMahon just signed me to a contract today," He smiled brightly; "I get my first match on the next show."

"Well congratulations Dolph," Maria smiled and looked at the locker room door that had just opened revealing her ex-boyfriend and John Morrison, "I have to go, it was nice meeting you." Maria quickly walked down the hall and towards the exit. Dolph looked at the door and then back at the hall that contained the retreating red head. He walked towards the locker room and saw the two men. John had seen her talking to Dolph and looked at Jeff who was looking down. He had obviously seen her before she ran in the opposite direction.

"Who is he?" Jeff asked quietly before he walked over.

"This, my friend," John smiled and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Is Mr. Ziggles!"

John laughed and walked down the hall with Jeff. Dolph stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. Trish walked up to him and smiled.

"Are you interested in trashing some ones reputation?" She asked simply.

"Whose?" Dolph asked leaning against the wall.

"Maria's and possibly Jeff Hardy's." Trish smirked as her brain began to come up with ideas.

"I can do that." Dolph smirked back and walked out of the arena with his arm around Trish's shoulder.

* * *

Maria arrived back at the hotel and dropped her stuff by the door. She flopped onto the couch and thought about the events that occurred earlier. Talking to Jeff in the hallway and then Eve, and then seeing him again when she didn't want to before she left. She sighed, some how she felt things were going to get worse before they got any better. The door opened and Candice was carried through the door by Randy. Maria smiled and watched the two of them but then walked out of the room when Candice took Randy's shirt off. She shook her head and walked down the hall.

* * *

Matt lay on the bed with his eyes closed. He was deep in thought and had been since he arrived back at the hotel.

"Matty?" Eve called out from the bathroom. He sighed; he couldn't stand the nickname that she had so gladly given him.

"Yea Eve?" Matt sat up on the bed and leaned against the head board.

"We have to get them back together." Eve smiled brightly and bounced into the room.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked curiously looking at the hyper brunette now joining him in the room.

"Maria and Jeff. We need to get them back together." Eve answered simply and hopped onto the bed.

"How are we going to do that? She hates him and I think he's giving up." Matt looked at Eve.

"She doesn't hate him. She's still in love with him. She just doesn't know how to deal with all of this." Eve sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"I want them back together. Maria is the best thing that has happened to Jeff in a long time." Matt smiled a little.

Eve smiled and kissed his forehead, "I think it's sweet how you care so much."

Matt smiled, "So how are we going to get them back together?"

* * *

Cody walked besides his girlfriend with her hand in his own. He smiled to himself and looked up at the night sky full of sparkling stars.

"What you thinking about?" Melina bit her bottom lip and looked up at her boyfriend.

"How beautiful you are." Cody smiled cutely and leaned down to capture Melina's lips in a quick kiss. She smiled sweetly at him and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk down the street. They walked in silence until Melina broke the stillness.

"Cody?"

"Hmm..?" He looked down at her with the smile that she had fallen in love with.

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" The smile disappeared from his face and he stopped walking. He turned and looked at the woman besides him.

"It's just with all these things going on with Maria, it made me think about it." She put her head down and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Well don't think about that because I would never cheat on you Mel." He kissed her and a smile appeared on her face.

"Okay good," She smiled cheerfully, "I love you."

"I love you too Mel," He grabbed her hand, "Now come on, it's cold out here." He picked her up and placed her on his back. He began to jog back to the hotel and she giggled causing him to laugh.

* * *

"Well that was," Randy sighed contently trying to find the right word, "Amazing."

Candice smiled and moved closer to Randy. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart rate go back to normal.

"Mmm, it was indeed."

"Why did we do that?" Randy asked curiously. He hadn't made love to her like that in a while.

"Can't I just show you that I love you?" Candice smiled, "Why do you need a reason?"

"I was just curious." Randy smiled and cuddled closer to the form next to him in the bed.

Candice bit her bottom lip and carefully chewed it. She let her mind wander thinking about what she found out earlier. It definitely was going to cause more drama that wasn't needed right now.

* * *

Jeff Hardy walked quietly down the streets next to John Morrison. They decided to do something considering they were both bored and it was a Friday night.

"Where do you want to go?" Morrison asked his friend. He looked into a shop and checked out the girl who was staring in the mirror.

"I don't care." Jeff answered blankly staring at the pavement under his feet.

"You need to snap out of it," John stated looking at his friend, "She will come back and you know it."

Jeff scoffed and looked at John, "That's not the first time I've heard that and it's not the last time I'm going to."

"No need for an attitude," John laughed a little, "She's just being stubborn."

"When isn't she?" Jeff laughed a little and kicked a pebble on the side walk.

John laughed, "True, but she's just trying to protect her self from getting hurt."

"Yea I guess you're right," Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "But it's killing me."

"It'll get better dude," John patted his back, "I promise. Now where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the sport's bar." Jeff smiled and walked with John to the bar about three blocks away.

* * *

Maria walked into the bar and sat on the stool. She had no other place to go since Randy and Candice were occupied with each other. She sighed and ordered herself a drink. She swirled it around with a small straw that was provided and leaned on hand. She heard her name being called and turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" John asked as he sat next to his friend.

"Just came here, my brother was a little busy with something." Maria gave a look and John laughed.

"Oh I see." John smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked and took a sip of her drink.

"I came here with…" John stopped short realizing what was going to happen if he finished that sentence.

"With who?" Maria questioned.

"Yo, John!" She heard his voice and thought she was dreaming. Of all men, John had to be with him tonight.

"Jeff." John finished his sentence and stood up looking in between two off his closest friends.

Jeff saw her sitting there and he immediately felt uncomfortable. He put his hands in his pockets and looked anywhere but at her.

"I'm just going to leave you too alone." John stated and began to walk away. Jeff mentally smacked himself and glared at John as he moved through the crowded bar. He turned his head to look at Maria and she had her head down staring intently into her drink.

"Can I sit?" Jeff asked nervously. She nodded to his surprise and he sat down in the seat next to her slowly. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. It had never been like this. Even when they first met they instantly connected and were always talking about something.

"Sooo…?" Jeff tried to break the silence and tension between them.

"Was she better than me?" Maria blurted out; the question had been bugging her for the past couple of days.

"What?" Jeff asked confused, looking at Maria.

"Was Trish better than me?" Maria questioned again, looking up from her cup.

"No! Of course not." Jeff yelled in disgust.

Maria nodded and went back to looking at her drink.

"No one compares to you Maria." Jeff spoke honestly.

Maria sucked in her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that were gradually forming in her eyes.

Jeff sighed when he noticed the tears, "Please don't cry Ria." He touched her hand gently and he could feel the connection between them still.

"Can you not touch me? Just because you apologized doesn't mean I forgive you." Maria pulled her hand away leisurely. Jeff sighed and nodded. He got up from his seat and stood there for a moment.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. You won't have to worry anymore." He put his jacket on and exited the bar. He began to walk down the street and turned when he heard his name being called.

"So that's it? Huh?" She screamed down the street, looking at him, "You're just going to walk away?"

He walked back towards her, "What else do you want me to do? You won't listen to me!" His breath came out like smoke due to the cold air. Jeff wrapped his jacket tighter around his body.

"You could try harder!" Maria yelled again down the street, staring at Jeff.

"I am trying harder Maria! Don't tell me I'm not working my ass off to get you back!" Jeff yelled back at the red head on the opposite side of the street. Maria walked up to Jeff and stood mere inches away from him. Her body was shaking and she didn't know if it was from the cold or being so close to the man she loved.

"You wouldn't of lost me in the first place if you didn't sleep with that skank!"

Jeff sighed in frustration, "I know that! How many times do I have to tell you I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing?"

"Many times because it's not going to change the fact that you hurt me!" Maria screamed.

"Then I'll give up because I know that's what you want." Jeff began to walk away again but was stopped when the Diva pulled his arm.

"How do you know that's what I want?" Maria whispered feeling nervous now.

"Because you don't care when I talk to you Maria. You know I still love you but you won't forgive me." Jeff looked at her.

"Do you know how hard it is to forget seeing you with her Jeff? Do you?" Maria asked while she shook her head trying to hold back the tears.

"Yea I do, but I'm asking you to try. It's killing me Maria. I love you and I always will and I know I probably didn't say it enough and I regret that but I want to be with you more than anything in the world." Jeff spoke truthfully and looked into her eyes. Maria let the tears fall again showing her weakness towards the gentleman in front of her.

"Please Maria…" Jeff leaned in closer to her lips and held his breath for a moment. Maria started to lean in and realized what was going to happen. She closed her eyes and let his lips gently touch her own. Jeff smiled to himself, feeling happy because she was in his arms, but it faded when she quickly pulled away. Her eyes stayed shut and she backed away while shaking her head.

"No, no, no…." Maria sobbed.

"Why not?" Jeff asked and moved closer to her.

She didn't answer and walked past him. She ignored him calling her name and focused on crossing the streets with out getting hit by a speeding car. When Maria arrived in the hotel she walked right up to her friend's room and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Sooo what you think?? Let me know!**

**1) What couple do you want to see more of?**

**2) What do you think that Candice found out?**

**3) What should Trish and Dolph plan?**

**4) How should Matt and Eve get Maria and Jeff back together?**

**5) and finally Did you like the part with Maria and Jeff?**

**Please Read and Review =]**

**XOXO HardyOrtonLuvr714**


	7. Slipped Away

**Next chapter! Yay ~happy dance~ lol sorry I'm random! but I hope you enjoy!**

**I have a very important question at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Maria knocked on the door once again and it soon opened after ward revealing a tired looking dirty blonde.

"Hey," The man yawned and ran a hand through his hair, "What are you doing here this late?"

"Did I wake you?" Maria asked feeling bad.

"Yea, but its fine," The man smiled, "Now what's up?" He opened the door and let the Diva pass through. She sat on the bed and he sat on the floor in front of her.

"You know about everything that happened between me and Jeff?"

"Yea I heard," He sighed and leaned his head on his hand, "I'm sorry about that Ri."

Maria nodded and looked at the man she considered to be her second father, "I don't know what to do Shawn."

"Yes, you do." Shawn smiled and looked up at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Maria questioned confused.

"You know what you want; you just won't admit it to yourself." Shawn explained.

"What do I want than? Tell me." Maria begged for the information that Shawn kept to himself.

"You want to go back to him." Shawn shrugged and looked at Maria. Maria looked back at him dumb founded. How did he always know?

"I do?" Maria questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes you do and you know it." Shawn explained effortlessly.

"But he hurt me so much." Maria sniffled.

"Yes and he knows he did. Maria, he loves you more than anything and you're crazy if you can't see that. But if you feel like you have to move on then do what's best for you," Shawn smiled and got up from the floor. He pulled the younger girl into a hug and stroked her hair, "Whatever you decide, you know I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Shawn." Maria smiled and hugged the man back. She excused herself from the room and let her father figure go back to sleep. She wandered around the hotel for hours thinking about what she was going to do.

* * *

Jeff walked back into his hotel room later that night and slammed the door behind him. He was now rooming with Matt and Eve and luckily they were both still up.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Matt asked after hearing the door slam.

"Nothing." Jeff grumbled to himself and laid flat on the bed.

Eve looked at Matt not knowing what to say. Matt pointed to the bathroom and Eve got up pretending she had to use it.

"I don't want to talk," Jeff mumbled because he put a pillow over his head, "And you know she's just going to stand by the door and listen, and people think you're the smart one."

Matt stood there with a shocked expression on his face and looked at his baby brother lying on the bed. From the bathroom Eve let out a small giggle, gaining a chuckle out of the younger Hardy and a glare from the older.

"You can come out Eve." Jeff yelled louder from under the pillow so she could hear him. The door burst open and Eve plopped on the bed not wanting to miss the information.

"So care to tell your dumb brother what happened?" Matt looked at Jeff with a some what annoyed expression. Jeff lifted the pillow from his head and rolled onto his side, a smirk lying across his lips.

"Not really, but do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Eve chirped and clasped her hands together, staring intently at Jeff.

"So spill lil bro." Matt stated, sitting on the bed next to Eve.

"I was with John at the bar, just hanging out and I saw him talking to some girl," Jeff sighed, "I didn't notice who it was because I was on the other side of the room so I walked over, and when I got there, I realized it was Maria."

Eve gasped, "No way! Are you serious?"

Matt chuckled at his girlfriends response, "That must have been awkward."

"You're telling me," Jeff smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "But John left us alone, and she asked if Trish was better than her."

"And what did you say?" Matt questioned.

"I told her of course not and no one could compare to her."

"Aww how sweet." Eve gushed and smiled at Jeff.

"Yea, but then we started arguing and I told her I would leave her alone so she didn't have to worry and I started to leave." Jeff lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"And then what happened? You came back here?" Eve stared at Jeff.

"No, she walked out after me and we yelled more and I said I'd leave her alone because that's what I know she wanted."

"Why did you do that?" Eve smacked Jeff's arm for being so stupid.

"Ouch! And I'm not done yet!" Jeff rubbed his arm while Matt laughed.

"Oh okay sorry," Eve laughed, "Continue."

"Okay, so then she said how I knew that and I said because she wouldn't listen or forgive me."

Eve and Matt nodded waiting for him to continue.

"And then she said how much I hurt her and I told her how I truly felt about her still and I was pretty much begging for a second chance," Jeff sighed and closed his eyes, "Then I kissed her."

Eve smiled, "That's good though!"

"No because she pulled away and started crying and ran back to the hotel," Jeff sat up, "I was so damn close to getting her back," Jeff got up and paced the room, "She was in my arms!" He punched the wall, making a hole and leaned his head against the cool wall, letting his frustrations out.

Eve stopped smiling and put her head down, she felt bad for him. Matt got up and wrapped his arm around his little brother and led him back toward the bed.

"She was in my arms Matt," Jeff sighed and fell back on to the bed and lay on his stomach, "And I let her go."

"That's the only thing you could do bro." Matt sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No it's not! I could have held her and not let her get away." Jeff let a tear fall down his cheek and he roughly wiped it away.

"You really love her don't you Jeff?" Eve asked with a faint smile.

Jeff nodded and looked at Eve, "With all my heart."

* * *

The next morning Candice woke up to Randy singing in the shower. He was like her alarm clock. He went off the same time every morning. She smiled to herself and giggled a little when he hit a high and off pitched note. Candice swung her feet off the side of the bed and let her feet hit the plush carpet. She stretched her arms over her head and shook the sleep out of her body. She got up and headed to her suitcase. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She wanted to dress plain. The shower turned off and Randy had stopped signaling that he was almost done in the bathroom. He walked out in a towel and the top half of him was still dripping with excess water. It slid down his chiseled chest and abs. Candice bit her bottom lip and lifted her eyes brows.

"Now that's what I call sexy," Candice smiled and walked over to him placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Good morning."

"Morning," Randy smiled, "And I told you I was sexy, didn't I? And if I remember correctly you made fun of me." Randy smirked and looked at Candice who was walking into the bathroom.

"I don't recall." Candice giggled and stuck her tongue out at Randy.

Candice put her clothes on the bathroom sink and jumped into the shower. Randy stood in the bed room portion of the hotel room. He took out a pair of boxers and slipped them off, dropping his towel on to the floor. He rum edged through his bag looking for his t-shirt. When he couldn't find it he moved over to Candice's bag to see if it was in her bag by accident. He moved around a couple of shirts and a pair of pants. Candice had finished in the shower and walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed and her hair was up in the towel. Randy moved another shirt and found a tiny purple and white box. He picked it up and studied it carefully. He turned around and looked at Candice who stood there with her hand covering her mouth.

"What is this?" Randy asked looking at Candice wide eyed.

Candice slowly moved her hand away from her mouth, "You weren't suppose to see that yet."

"Are you?" Randy asked, opening the already broken seal to find out the answer to his question.

* * *

"Melly," Cody whispered and kissed the top of her head, "It's time to get up." She was sleeping peacefully and he felt bad about waking her up but it had to be done.

"Melina come on." Cody nudged her arm lightly and she groaned and rolled onto her other side.

"Five more minutes mom." She mumbled sleepily which caused Cody to laugh.

"Melina, you got to get up." Cody stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water. He walked back to the bed and decided this would wake her up for sure.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to have to make you get up." She still lied in the bed and covered her head with the pillow to block the noise that happened to be coming out of Cody's mouth.

Cody smiled, "I warned you." He dumped the cup of water over her body and she yelped, jumping up from the bed.

"What was that for?" Melina screeched and glared at Cody who was smirking.

"I told you that you had to get up and if you didn't I was going to make you get up." He smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Why do I have to get up?" Melina groaned and lay back down.

"Because you have to meet Candice in an hour."

"Oh my god!" Melina jumped out of bed, "You're right." She scrambled around the room gathering the items she need for her day out with Candice.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? She is going to kill me if I'm late!"

"I tried to wake you up," Cody laughed, "But you wouldn't budge."

"Ughhh!" Melina groaned and quickly got dressed. Cody sat on the bed and watched his girlfriend run around the room like a chicken who had its head cut off.

* * *

Trish Stratus sat in a small diner with Dolph Ziggler. They were discussing their plan to mess with Maria and possibly Jeff.

"So what are we going to do?" Dolph questioned as he checked out a young brunette that just walked in.

"Will you stop looking at every girl that walks in?" Trish asked, obviously annoyed at the bleach blonde superstar.

"Yea yea yea, just answer my question." Dolph stated and continued to scan the room for his next possible hook up.

"I want you to talk to Maria," Trish explained, "But I'm going to be talking to Jeff so make sure she see's. I want her miserable."

"I can do that, Maria is hot." Dolph smirked.

Trish practically gagged over his statement, "She is most certainly not!"

"Okay, that's what you think." Dolph laughed a little and looked at the woman on the opposite side of the table.

"What ever just make sure she see's us talking, and then eventually you can ask her out on a date for the next part of the plan."

"And then what?" Dolph looked at Trish with a bored expression on his face.

"You can do what you want with her, I don't really care," Trish shrugged and got up from her seat," She headed towards the door and looked back at him, "Just don't screw it up!"

"I won't." Dolph smiled wickedly and tapped his finger on the table, thinking about how he was going to get with the red headed diva.

* * *

Maria walked up to her brother's room; she was exhausted and wanted to take a shower. She slipped the key card into the slot and heard it Bing quietly signaling that the door was open. She turned the handle and pushed the heavy door open. The room was quiet and she noticed Randy staring at Candice with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Maria looked in between her brother and best friend.

"Nothing Ria." Candice quickly replied and moved across the room.

"Umm okay." Maria stated with a confused face. She walked across the room and over to her bag. She pulled out sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Hurry up Maria; you're coming with me to meet Mel."

"I am?" Maria whined. She wanted to sleep after getting out of the shower.

"Yes, you are." Candice smiled at her.

"Okay fine." Maria dropped her outfit back into her suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Randy?" Candice looked at him after Maria was in the shower and the water was running.

"Are you?" Randy repeated again.

Candice nodded slowly and looked at the ground, afraid of what his reaction was going to be. Randy sat their stunned with the box still in his hand. He didn't know what to say at first but a smile gradually appeared on his face. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Candice. Randy kissed her fully on the lips and spun her around, while he smiled the entire time.

"Randy," Candice giggled, "Stop, you're going to make me sick." Randy stopped spinning her around and placed her gently on the ground. He kissed her again and leaned his forehead against Candice's.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Randy laughed a little, thinking about what the future held for him.

"Yes," Candice smiled, "You're going to be a daddy."

"How far along are you?" Randy questioned.

"About two months, but I don't want anyone to know yet, especially with everything going on with Maria." Candice explained.

"Alright, I'll try and keep quiet." Randy smiled and kissed Candice again.

"So you're happy?" Candice bit her bottom lip.

Randy laughed and smiled brightly, "I'm ecstatic! I can't wait."

The water shut off and Candice detached herself from Randy's arms. A few moments later the door opened and Maria walked out fully dressed.

"So where are we going?" Maria asked looking at Candice.

"You're meeting with Melina," Randy laughed, "Where do you think you're going?"

Maria let a small giggle escape from her lips, "The mall."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Candice laughed and grabbed her purse.

"I should have known," Maria laughed and grabbed her bag from the couch, "Okay I'm ready."

Candice kissed Randy goodbye and the two girls exited the room and walked down to the car in the parking garage. Both girls entered the car and Candice started the engine.

"So what were you and Randy talking about?" Maria asked while flipping through the radio stations.

"Nothing." Candice replied concentrating on the road ahead of her.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Maria smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Candice laughed and glanced at Maria quickly.

"You know I'm going to find out right? Randy has a huge mouth." Maria giggled.

"He won't tell." Candice smiled and continued driving until they reached the mall.

* * *

**So whatd yah think? Be honest!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**What would you like to see happen in this story?**

**XOXO** _HardyOrtonLuvr714_


	8. According to Plan

**Okayy next chapter, I worked on this for a week so hopefully it turned out good and you guys like it! I'd like to thank all you wonderful people who gave me reviews because that's what is keeping me writing!**

* * *

Maria and Candice sat in the food court waiting for their friend to arrive. She was now a half an hour late and Candice was getting annoyed.

"Where is she?" Candice looked around the crowded area, trying to scope out the Latina. Maria shrugged and took a sip of her iced coffee that she had purchased earlier. She needed something to wake her up if she was going to spend the day at the mall with the two biggest shopaholics she knew.

"Are you okay?" Candice questioned looking at her best friend. She seemed to be in her own little world.

It took a few moments for Maria to respond but she finally did, "Yea I'm fine."

Now concerned, Candice switched into the over protective best friend, "You don't look fine."

Maria sighed and ran a hand through her crimson colored hair, "I'm just tired, that's all." She put on a fake smile, hoping Candice wouldn't see through it.

"Liar," Candice crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, apparently she saw through it, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing Candi, honestly." Maria looked around the mall. She saw many people walking around talking aimlessly, that's when she spotted Melina running frantically towards them. Her arms flailing by her sides.

"I'm so sorry!" Melina breathed deeply trying to catch her breath.

"You're almost an hour late!" Candice dropped her conversation with Maria and turned towards the curly dark haired woman.

"I know! But it's not my fault, I swear!" Melina explained worriedly to Candice.

"Then whose fault is it?" Candice raised a perfect eye brow at her friend.

"It's Cody's fault, he woke me up late and gave me barely enough time to get ready."

Candice gave a tired look which caused Melina to laugh a little, "Are you mad at me? Because if you are, I'm going to kill him."

Candice let out a stifle of laughter and hugged Melina, "I'm not mad."

"Oh thank goodness," Melina let out the breath she had been holding in, "Come on I want a drink." Melina dragged Candice towards the near by Starbuck's and ordered her self an iced latte.

"What's wrong with Ria?" Melina nodded towards the table and looked at the red head that had a blank expression on her face, playing with the straw that was provided in her drink.

"I don't know," Candice sighed and also looked at her friend, "She said she was tired but that's definitely not what's wrong."

"Do you think it has something to do with Jeff?" Melina asked as she took her drink from the man behind the counter. She thanked him and paid before leaving to head back to the table.

"Probably but we're not going to find out unless we keep asking her." Candice explained and walked back to the table and sat down. Melina sat on the opposite side of Maria and both girls studied her, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"What's wrong hon? And don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know you better than that." Melina stated and waited for an answer.

Maria sighed, "I'm fine!"

"No you're not," Candice broke in, "We're you're best friends Ria, we know when you're lying."

"What are you thinking?" Melina poked at the Diva trying to rack her brain.

"I'm thinking about him, okay?" Maria replied annoyed and with a slight attitude which shocked the other girls at the table.

"Geez, no need to bite our heads off." Candice huffed and crossed her arms with a small pout on her face.

Melina rolled her eyes, "We're trying to help you, so will you please just talk to us?"

"I can't get him out of my head," Maria leaned her head against the edge of the table, "Especially since that kiss." Maria took a deep breath and let a sigh escape her lips. Trying to fight off the feelings she still had for the younger Hardy was becoming a lot harder.

"What kiss?" Melina questioned, looking at Candice and then Maria.

"He kissed me the other night…" Maria explained, telling her friends the same story Jeff had told his brother earlier.

"So what are you going to do?" Melina bit her bottom lip and studied Maria's face.

"Move on." Maria shrugged and looked out around the crowded mall.

"Are you sure that's what you want Maria?"

Maria nodded, keeping quiet. She knew she didn't want this, but she thought it was for the best.

"Okay." Candice nodded as well. An awkward silence surrounded the three friends as the tension built between them.

"Alright," Melina chirped, attempting to brighten the mood, "Who wants to shop till they drop?"

"I do!" Candice agreed smiling; she turned towards Maria, "You coming?"

"Yea." Maria put on a smile and got up. Linking her arms through her two best friends. The next couple of hours flew by and the girls worked their way back to the hotel. They each carried their bags and separated on their own ways back to their respectful rooms.

* * *

A week had flown by with nothing eventful happening. A house show here and an autograph signing there. Jeff Hardy had barely noticed what was going on around him lately. His mind was only on Maria. There was an event later on that night, and Jeff agreed to meet with John Morrison to practice some moves earlier. He sat in the locker room alone and tapped his wrists. He didn't want an injury before the show started. Jeff laced up his boots and grabbed a water bottle before heading to the ring. John was sitting on the apron of the ring and smiled when he saw Jeff walking down the ramp.

"Hey Hardy!" John stuck his hand out to greet the man now standing in front of him.

"Hey Morrison." Jeff returned the smile and shook his hand. He jumped onto the side of the ring and climbed in under the ropes. Both men stretched properly, exchanging conversation to keep the room from going silent. After completely stretching, both men stood in the middle of the ring and circled each other getting ready for the battle. John launched himself towards Jeff and grabbed his leg taking him down on the mat. Jeff quickly got up and grappled with John near the side of the ring; taking down the Guru of Greatness was harder done than said. Both men gave it there all even though it was practice. They wanted to put on a good show for the fans. After about twenty minutes of back and forth moves, Jeff picked up the win with his signature Swanton Bomb. They moved to the edge of the ring and sat on the apron, both inhaling deeply trying to catch their breath. Jeff took a sip of his water bottle and leaned back against the ropes. He was grateful for wrestling. It was the one thing that kept his mind off of Maria, but the soon as he stopped, everything about her started racing through his mind.

"You okay?" John questioned and looked at Jeff.

"Yea, just thinking." He replied and took another swig of water.

"I don't have to ask about what do I?" John laughed a little which made Jeff chuckle.

"No I suppose you don't." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'll figure it out buddy," John gave him a genuine smile and patted his shoulder, "You always do." John walked up the ramp and behind the curtain, leaving Jeff in the ring with his thoughts.

* * *

Maria walked into the corridor smiling next to her two greatest friends. The day had started off bad when they were questioning her but after endless hours of shopping; Melina and Candice had cheered Maria up. The girls made there way towards the locker room, stopping many times to say hello to their co-workers that were also in the hall. Candice excused herself from the two girls and made her way towards Mr. McMahon's office.

"Where is she going?" Melina quirked her eye brow and looked towards the retreating form of Candice.

"She said she had a meeting with Vince earlier. Maybe to his office?" Maria stated as more of a question than a statement.

"Oh okay," Melina smiled and opened the door to the locker room, "So I know you don't want to talk about it, but can I ask one question?"

"Melina…" Maria started to get defensive. Melina put her hands up and shook her head smiling.

"It's just one question. I promise and then I will drop the subject."

Maria sighed and agreed to answer the question. She knew Melina would keep asking any way even if she said no.

"So what's the question?"

"Are you absolutely positive you want to move on?" Melina opened her locker and placed her items onto the shelf. Maria exhaled loudly and plopped herself onto the couch in the locker room.

"Yes," Maria closed her eyes, "No, Ugh! I don't know."

"Do you think you can move on with someone else?"

"I can if I completely forget about him."

Melina gave a soft laugh, "No offence but that's going to be hard."

"How so?" Maria opened her eyes and glanced at the other woman in the room.

"Maria, he works in the same building as you. You are bound to pass him sometime and plus this is Jeff freakin' Hardy were talking about!" Melina smiled, "I know this isn't the right time and all but Jeff is drop dead gorgeous."

"No you're right," Maria shook her head, "That wasn't the right time to tell me that."

"I'm sorry hon," Melina apologetically smiled, "It's just," She sighed before continuing, "I know he hurt you, but at least he is making an effort to get you back. Most guys after cheating don't want anything to do with the girl." Maria looked at Melina while she continued to ramble on with her lecture. Maybe moving on wasn't the right thing to do, maybe she should give Jeff another chance.

"Do you still love Jeff?" The question snapped Maria out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Maria chewed her bottom lip, "And by the way that was three questions and a very long speech." She got up and headed into the locker room to change much to the dismay to her friend because now she couldn't question her anymore. Maria changed into tight black pants, complimented with tiny purple and silver rhinestones. Her top was black with purple feathers surrounding the rim. She slipped on her boots and laced them up. Maria opened the door and was immediately attacked with more questions by her lovable but annoying friend. She simply ignored the questions and made her way down the hall. She was going to talk to him before she lost all the courage building up inside of her.

* * *

Candice stood nervous outside of her boss's office. She contemplated knocking on the door for several minutes, wondering how Vince was going to react. Candice took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, knocking on the door gently. She heard a muffled "Come in." and entered the office.

"Ahh, Candice," Vince smiled and placed his hands on his desk, "What can I do for you?"

Candice smiled and timidly walked towards the chair to sit, "Well Vince, I have some news."

"Go on." Vince urged for her to continue on to the important stuff.

"Well, I haven't been feeling that well lately, so I went to the doctor."

"And are you alright?" Vince asked nervously.

"Yes I'm fine; it's just that I'm pregnant." Candice had a small smile on her face, hoping that he wouldn't freak out. Vince stayed quiet for many minutes, just staring at her. She feared her job was on the line and she knew he could fire her if he waned to.

"Mr. McMahon," Candice looked at him across the desk, "I understand this puts me out of action for a while but please don't fire me."

"I'm not going to fire you; you're one of my top Divas" Vince laughed aloud, "Congratulations Candice."

"Thank you sir." Candice smiled now excited.

"May I ask who the father is?" Vince questioned, leaning back in his seat.

"Randy Orton." Candice blushed and looked at her boss.

"Well he is one lucky man," Vince smiled, "Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh of course," Candice smiled and got up from her seat, "Thank you for being so understanding Mr. McMahon."

"No problem," Mr. McMahon smiled, "Take good care of that baby."

"I will." Candice returned the smile and exited from the office.  
"How'd it go?" Randy leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

Candice giggled and ran into Randy's open arms and kissed him, "Well I'm not fired."

"I told you, you wouldn't be." Randy smiled.

"I guess you did;" Candice smiled, "Now we just got to worry about this bump." Candice lifted up her shirt to stare at her now flat stomach.

Randy laughed, "There isn't a bump yet."

* * *

Jeff was walking towards the locker room, his thoughts still racing when he felt some one tap his shoulder. He turned around and anger filled his entire body.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff hissed at the blonde standing in his presence.

"Just wanted to say hi," Trish replied, "See how your doing." Trish smiled, beginning to put her plan to work.

"Yea well it's none of your business." Jeff rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the blonde.

"That's not a very nice way to treat the lady you slept with you know." Jeff turned on his heel and looked at her. Trish gave him a smirk and walked back up to him.

"Why'd you do this?" Jeff stared at her with dark eyes.

"Because I don't like Maria." Trish shrugged as if she did nothing wrong.

"You're a psycho," Jeff laughed bitterly, "Just because you don't like her, you'd ruin our relationship."

"Yep," Trish smiled and played with her nails, "Pretty much."

"You're pathetic." Jeff sneered and shook his head at the blonde.

"Maybe, but it worked didn't it? She's miserable without you and you; well you're just a cheater."

Jeff curled his hands into fists, taking every ounce of his well being to not hit the girl, "What does that make you Trish?"

"It makes me the winner in this situation." She smiled brightly. Proud of her accomplishments.

"No it makes you the slut in this situation."

"Say what you want," Trish smiled and moved closer to him to whisper in his ear, "But don't tell me you didn't like it. Cause I remember you being very satisfied that night." She put her hands on his chest and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"What the hell is going on?" Maria gasped.

Trish smirked and pulled away. As long as she had known Maria, she always walked in at the perfect moment.

Jeff looked at Maria quickly and then turned to Trish with a look of disgust.

"What?" Trish laughed. Jeff only shook his head and turned back to look at Maria but she wasn't there. He darted down the hall way, sprinting as fast as he could hoping that she didn't get too far. He turned the corner and looked frantically around the hallway.

"Hey lil bro," Matt smiled and walked up to his brother, "What's up?"

"No time to talk Matt," Jeff breathed heavily, "Where is she?"

"Where is who? Matt questioned.

"Maria man, where's Maria?"

"She just ran outside," Matt stated and looked at his brother when he took off down the hall, "Jeff! What happened?"

"Tell you later!" Jeff yelled down the hallway and burst through the door leading outside. He looked around and everything was quiet except for quiet sobbing which he guessed was coming from Maria. He followed the noise and turned another corner to see Maria sitting in the lap of Dolph Ziggler while he comforted her. He stayed quiet and listened.

"Don't worry about him Maria, if he is going to hurt you that much than he isn't worth your time." He smiled and wiped away the tears from her face.

"I know that," Maria sniffled, "The sad part is I was going to talk to him then I could give him a second chance." Dolph stayed quiet and listened to the girl speak.

"Now I know that it would have been a waste of time."

"Well if it makes you feel better, any guy would be lucky to have you." He hugged Maria tight into his chest.

"Thanks Dolph." Maria sniffled again and a small smile played upon her lips. Jeff walked back into the building and slid down against the wall. She was going to give him another chance and now that was all ruined because of Trish, once again. He closed his eyes and exhaled noisily, he opened them when he felt someone lingering over his body.

"And you said I was pathetic." Trish giggled and walked down the hallway away from the younger Hardy. He sighed again and got up from his seat. The show was about to start and when it was over; it was time for the next town, which happened to be his home, Cameron, North Carolina.

* * *

**So I ask this every chapter but, What did you think? and tell me the truth because I want to know if you really like this story**

**1. What do you think is going to happen in North Carolina?**

**2. Do you thin that Trish's plan is going to work?**

**Read and Review Pleaseeee**


	9. Maybe Somtime

**Okay, so I apologize for taking forever to write this but I didn't get many reviews and I kind of lost my creativity. But I think I got it back and I worked really hard on this chapter.**

**On another note, I am so upset that the WWE released Maria so I am officialy dedicating this story to her and all of her wonderful fans!**

**And for a random fact, whoever watches WWE NXT...Justin Gabriel is amazing! And a total hottie! I 3 Justin!**

* * *

All the Divas and Superstars were sitting in the airport. They were instructed by their boss to pack their belongings ahead of time so no one would be running behind schedule. It was late and all around, it was quiet except for the occasional whisper among friends. The show had ended about three hours ago and due to the weather the flight was delayed.

Candice lay comfortably in her boyfriend's arms waiting for the plane to finally arrive. Her appetite had definitely increased over the past few weeks and she heard her stomach growl. She covered her abdomen to try and quiet the noise, but it only increased in volume.

"Geez Candi, hungry much?" The usually spunky red head grumbled half asleep.

"I'm sorry Ria; I don't know why I'm so hungry." Candice lied, knowing her friend wasn't going to push the subject anymore. She smiled to herself in victory when she saw Maria lean her head on the other side of Cody's shoulder that wasn't being occupied by Melina. Candice poked Randy softly in the ribs, making him slightly wake up.

"What's the matter?" Randy incoherently said making Candice poke him harder to wake him entirely up.

"We're hungry." Candice smiled and pointed to her hidden stomach, not putting to much attention on the subject.

"Huh?" Randy responded and then he finally understood what was going on, "Oh right!" He yelled quietly, "Come on, there's a place at the end of the terminal." Candice smiled and laughed at her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Thanks babe." She got up and grabbed his hand, leading the way to the end of the terminal. Randy bought Candice a plain turkey sandwich, she was glad all the weird cravings hadn't kicked in yet.

"How do you feel?" Randy asked generally concerned.

"I'm fine," Candice smiled and ate her sandwich bit by bit, "Just hungry."

"So you're not getting sick yet?" Randy questioned.

"Nope." Candice giggled.

"Thank god." Randy let out a nervous laugh. This news had scared him but also made him a lot happier.

"Ria asked what we were talking about in the room. She said she was going to find out."

"Yea, she will," Candice looked at Randy with a confused expression, "When we tell her." Randy smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Maria sat on the plane in her seat by the window. Her head was rested against the cool window and her eyes were slowly closing. She heard a small sigh and looked up from her seat. She saw Jeff standing there with his bags and ticket in hand.

"I'm guessing this is my seat." Jeff stated breaking the silence between them and placing his bags in the over head. He didn't utter a response from the woman but he sat down and she turned her head away from him. He knew this was going to be a long flight, 6 hours to be exact. Jeff closed his eyes and placed his head phones into his ears. He had started to doze off after about an hour. He felt slight pressure on his shoulder and noticed Maria was contentedly asleep. He smiled slightly and let her sleep. This was the closest he was ever going to get to her, if she continued to hate him. Jeff looked around, seeing some of his closest friends asleep with their loved ones. He frowned and wished that everything could go back to normal, the way it was before this huge mess he had caused.

* * *

Matt Hardy sat towards the back of the plane next to his girlfriend who was rambling about something he hadn't quite caught. He had been too busy staring at his little brother and the sleeping form of Maria.

"Matthew Hardy? Are you listening to me?" Eve looked at her boyfriend.

Matt looked back at his girlfriend, he didn't hear what she had said, "No?" Wrong answer, Matt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry what?"

"What are you so busy looking at that you're ignoring me?" Eve whined and looked to where Matt was previously looking, "Ohh!"

"Yea," Matt smiled, "So what were you saying?"

"Oh nothing," Eve smiled, "They look so…"

"Perfect." Matt finished her sentence for her and Eve nodded in agreement.

"They're going to be back together soon." Eve smiled before resting her head on Matt's shoulder and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Trish sat in her seat and grumbled obscene thoughts about the red head quietly to herself.

"Are we having a problem Trishy?" Dolph smirked at the blonde when she looked up to see him standing next to the empty seat. She signaled him to sit down and he gradually made his way into the seat.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"That!" Trish growled through her clenched jaw and pointed at Maria. Dolph looked over at the seat and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with that? She fell asleep on his shoulder, like the rest of the Divas." Dolph looked around the plane and indeed all the Divas head's were rested upon the superstars lucky enough to become their pillow.

"I don't care," Trish shook her head, "I don't want them back together!"

* * *

After the long six hour flight the plane finally landed and the superstars started exiting.

Jeff slowly tried to move, not wanting to wake Maria up. He heard her moan softly in her sleep and stopped moving.

"Mmm Jeff, don't go." She started to whimper and Jeff softly shook her arm. Her eyes popped open as she took in her surroundings. Maria lifted her head and a blush was present on her cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jeff gave her a warm smile and took her belongings down from the carrier above. Maria returned the smile even though she was upset with him. His smile seemed to brighten everything around her.

"Thanks." Maria took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She then moved past him without ushering another word.

"No problem." Jeff answered even though she was out of hearing distance. He turned to his right when he felt a hand land upon his shoulder.

"You're getting there." Matt smiled.

* * *

The arena was filled to the brim with fans for the evenings show. Melina smiled and walked backstage to the woman's locker room. It was deserted as far as she knew. No one was in sight. She quietly changed into her wrestling attire and laced up her boots. She heard a noise coming from the bathroom and headed in that direction. She pushed open the door and saw Candice leaning over the toilet vomiting.

"Oh my," Melina rushed over to her side and moved her hair, "Are you alright?" She added.

Candice sighed and leaned back on her heels, "I'm fine." She grabbed a towel and wiped her face.

"You were just throwing up Candice, you're not fine."

"Trust me I am." Candice forced a smile as she felt herself becoming nauseas once again.

"I'll go get Randy." Melina stated and began to get up.

"Don't bother," Candice breathed deeply, "He already knows," Candice looked at Melina, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Melina's mouth hung open in shock and Candice watched as her lips slowly formed into a smile, "Congrats! You're pregnant! Yay!"

"Shhhh!" Candice scrambled to cover the Diva's mouth, "You can't tell anyone Mel. Please."

"Why not? I thought you would want people to know." The confused expression on her face made Candice smile.

"I do, but not right now with everything going on."

"But she'd be happy for you," Melina smiled, "Just like I am."

"Or it will make her even more upset," Candice sighed, "You know how badly she wanted Jeff to propose to her and have a child."

Melina huffed, "I guess you're right but congratulations!" Melina giggled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you!" Candice beamed, "Just don't tell anyone just yet."

"I promise I won't say a word." Melina pretended to lock her mouth and throw the key away which caused Candice to chuckle.

"Oh and just to let you know, when everyone does know, this little one is going to be spoiled rotten." Melina playfully smirked at the brunette standing in the room.

* * *

Maria smiled as she walked down the corridors for the upcoming show. She didn't have a match scheduled so she roamed the halls looking for something to keep her occupied.

"Well hello there." Maria heard and pivoted on her heel to turn around.

"Hi Dolph." She smiled and the smirk on his face grew in size.

"How are you?" He leaned against the cool wall and looked the Diva up and down.

"I'm doing okay." She continued to smile and looked at the man.

"Better than the other night?" Dolph smiled, "I hope."

"Much better," Maria giggled, "Thank you by the way."

"It's no problem," He smiled, "So I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Maria waited as she watched him struggle with his words.

"It's kind of soon and all but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime?"

Maria pierced her lips together and looked down the hall. Jeff was just entering the door and a smile gradually formed on her face, "I'd love too." She leaned against his body and placed a soft kiss on his cheek while Jeff stood still and watched down the foyer. She backed away and turned on her heel, seductively swinging her hips, making Dolph lick his lips. If Jeff could make her hurt so deeply she was going to give it back to him. Let him see how much of a temptress she really could be and how far it would take to make him so jealous he lost his mind.

* * *

The show had ended and Jeff had picked up a win along side his brother. He was tired and he couldn't wait to be back in his own bed. He sat in the back of his brother's car and watched as he made googly eyes at his girlfriend. Jeff couldn't help but scoff and think that it should be him and Maria in that position.

"Will you two stop?" Jeff snapped at his brother in the front seat and stared out the window.

"What the hell is up your ass?" Matt rolled his eyes and began to drive.

"Nothing, I want to get home. Not sit here and stare at you while you make out with her." Jeff pointed at Eve.

"She has a name." Matt stated, returning the attitude that Jeff was giving him.

"Yea, Eve. Whatever." Jeff waved it off. Matt stopped the car and turned around to look at his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you nothing!" Jeff yelled and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared out the window at nothing in particular and exhaled slowly, relieving his frustrations.

"Matt," She paused for a moment to look at Jeff, "Just drive." Eve placed her hand softly on his upper arm and gave him a small smile.

Matt grumbled to himself and once again began to drive towards his destination.

"He just needs time." Eve whispered quietly.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Eve," Jeff sighed, "Please."

"I'm sorry Jeff," She gave a sympathetic smile, "But you know it's true."

Jeff chuckled to himself, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Maria doesn't hate you as much as you think she does." Eve smiled brightly and turned back around in her seat.

Jeff shook his head, "Then why is she going out with Dolph?"

Matt's face went blank and Eve looked pleasantly surprised, "What?" The couple said in unison.

* * *

"Is it weird?" Melina asked as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Is what weird?" Maria, Candice and Melina sat on the living room floor of Cody's house, having their annual sleep over.

"You know, not going to his house." Candice laughed a little.

Maria shifted awkwardly in her seat, "I mean a little, I guess."

"You guess?" Melina quirked an eyebrow and giggled.

"Yea it's weird," Maria sighed, "I always use to go to his house to stay when we were here, you know?"

"I know, but you seem to be doing much better." Candice smiled and handed Maria the bowl of popcorn.

"That's because I am." Maria smiled and grabbed a handful.

"And why is that?" Melina questioned and took a swig of her water.

"Well Dolph asked me out." Maria smiled and hid her face.

"Wait!" Melina laughed.

"You mean," Candice stood up and did a slow walk and stuck her hand out, "Hi, my name is Dolph Ziggler." Maria and Melina laughed at Candice's cheap imitation of the cocky man.

"Yes him Candi." Maria smiled.

"But why?"

"He's really nice and I need to move on."

"And the fact that he looks like a Ken doll doesn't turn you off even the slightest bit?" Candice bit her bottom lip and chewed it carefully.

"No it doesn't!" Melina clasped her hands together and smiled excitedly.

"Damn Mel, you sound more excited than Ria does." Both girls looked at the red head who just smiled briefly. Why wasn't she excited about going on a date?

* * *

The next morning Jeff woke up and groaned when the sunlight filled his room. He stretched his arms over his head and placed his feet firmly on the ground. His house was empty and he felt lonely. He was so use to having Maria by his side that the large house just made him feel even smaller. A quick shower and a cup of coffee later, Jeff was in his car and driving towards his father's house. He pulled up outside of the small house and smiled. It was good to be home.

"Dad!" Jeff knocked on the door and unlocked it with the spare key hidden under a ceramic pot on the porch.

"Jeffro!" Gilbert Hardy smiled and got up off his seat on the couch to hug his younger son.

"How you doing dad?" Jeff picked up his father's guitar and strummed it quietly before placing it down on the wooden table.

"I can't complain," The elder Hardy stated, "Where's Maria?" He looked out the window and saw no one in sight.

"About that dad," Jeff looked at his father, "I screwed up big time."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert sat on the couch and studied his son as he squirmed on the couch.

"I got really drunk and some girl took advantage of me and I ended up sleeping with her," He nodded for him to continue, "And Maria saw."

"Ahh, well that's a tough one."

"She hates me now dad."

"Well if you were meant to be with her, you will get back together."

"I miss her," Jeff sighed, "She's going out with someone else anyway."

"Jeff I'm sure it isn't so serious," He smiled, "She loved you very much." He added.

"I was going to propose to her too," He chuckled, "And I screwed my chances."

"Just think positive Jeffro," His father got up from his seat and patted his son on the shoulder, "You just have to keep trying." Jeff scoffed quietly, like he hadn't heard that one before.

* * *

**So what did you think? It's not the best chapter but I tried.**

**Please please review, your comments make me want to work harder and faster to get these stories out.**

**Read and Review!**

**XOXO HardyOrtonLuvr714**


	10. Disaster Date

_**Okay guys, so I want to apologize for taking such a long time to get this chapter out. I had a lot of trouble writing it for some reason and I was starting to run out of ideas. So hopefully I didn't lose any readers and all of the fans of this story will continue to read it. And thankyou to all the people who commented on the last chapter. You know who you are! Also, the next chapter is going to take a while because the ending of school and all of my state tests I have to take. Not to mention the five hours of homework I get every night. I swear teachers think I have no life! But anyway, sorry for that little rant, I hope you like this chapter and I did my best.**_

* * *

The visit to North Carolina had been short but Jeff was still grateful that he was able to see his father and spend some alone time at his own home. But as quickly as it had arrived, the quicker is disappeared into the past as it was time to move on to the next city. Jeff had boarded the plane early in the morning by himself, with bags in hand, heading back to Madison Square Garden. It had passed by like a breeze and he now found himself, once again sitting in an empty hotel room staring at the ceiling wondering what Maria was doing.

Maria sat on her hotel room floor, surrounded by her closest friends. The usual spunky and hyper red head sat unusually quiet as her friends prepared her for her date with Dolph. Maria wiggled her toes in admiration as Candice finished painting them hot red to match the tight dress Melina had bought her earlier. Kelly sat on the bed and gently curled her hair to perfection. Soft tresses cascaded down Maria's back and Maryse clipped a diamond barrette into the red mane to add a glamorous affect. Maria wasn't the only diva in the room that was quiet. Eve sat on the couch, squarely placed to the side of the room staring at the carpet. They had become close after their talk in the bathroom that one evening. Eve couldn't help but sigh at the sight. She knew Maria still loved Jeff but she bit her tongue and decided not to say anything on the subject.

"So how do I look?" Maria stood in front of a full length mirror and stared at her reflection. She ran her hands down her torso and smoothed out the deep creases. The sudden noise coming from the Diva snapped Eve out of her own thoughts and her eyes glanced up upon the beauty.

"Hot!" Kelly smiled and touched up the latest curl that bounced to perfection.

"I have to say we did a pretty damn good job." Melina smiled and high-fived Maryse.

Candice faked a smile and leaned her chin on the taller girl's shoulder, "He won't be able to take his eyes off of you Maria." She didn't exactly agree with the date but as long as Maria was happy, Candice would be as well.

Maria giggled and leaned her head against Candice's, "You think so?"

"I know so," Candice laughed and looked at Eve, "Don't you think so Eve?"

Eve smiled but hesitated to answer. All eyes in the room were on her, if she wanted to say something, now would have been the perfect timing, "You look gorgeous Maria," She sucked in a deep breath, "But…"

"But what?" Kelly screeched out of shock, "She looks hot. That is all that matters."

"No, it's not all that matters." Eve retorted harsher than she meant to sound.

"Then what else is more important? May I ask?" Maryse questioned.

"How about the fact that she doesn't have any feelings towards Dolph at all." Eve crossed her arms and looked at each girl in the room. Purposely avoiding all and any eye contact with Maria.

"Eve do not start." Melina glared at the larger brunette after glancing at Maria. She stood there; blank as if she had just seen a ghost. When Maria finally gained her voice back from the realization of the fact Eve just stated, she quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

"I have to go," Maria looked at the clock on the wall and grabbed her purse, "Dolph said he was going to pick me up at 8." The clock had just struck six o'clock p.m. She shook her head and quickly walked out of the room.

"Now look what you did Eve!" Kelly lightly punched her arm and looked at the equally annoyed diva.

Maria walked swiftly down the hall way, occasionally tripping over her high heels. The thought of actually going out with some one other than Jeff had finally gotten through her head, and now she wasn't so sure if she could go through with it. Sure Dolph was extremely good looking and he seemed sweet enough, but he couldn't compare to Jeff. Maria wasn't sure where she was going, considering her date didn't start for another two hours, but she needed to get out of that room. She decided against going to some one else's room and continued to walk until she ended up in a small secluded park outside of the hotel. It was full of lights and flowers. Stone carved fountains sprouted water from a hidden pipe that had Maria in complete awe over the sight.

"You know, a pretty girl shouldn't be outside all alone." Maria gasped at the sudden invasion of her privacy and turned around to see Dolph leaning against a wooden bench. A smirk placed across his lips and a pink rose in hand. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Well, I'm not alone anymore." He stretched out his hand and placed the flower in her own hand. A small smile fell upon Maria's mouth as she smelled the flower. It was a kind gesture but the flower was nothing compared to what Jeff use to do.

"That's because I'm here," The smirk grew bigger; "You look beautiful, by the way." Dolph gently kissed her hand and Maria felt the sudden urge to pull it away.

"Thank you." She kindly smiled at him and he took her hand leading her out of the small park.

"So since I see you're already dressed, do you want to start our date a little early?"

"Sure." Maria faked an excited smile and walked down the street, hand in hand with the man that was going to cause more problems than she could have known.

"What I did?" Eve yelled at the other girls in the room, "You are letting her go out with a guy she doesn't care about! You all know she still has feelings for Jeff!"

"He cheated on her!" Melina screeched, "I'm not letting her go out with him again so he can just hurt her again."

"Ughhh!" Eve groaned, "Have you not seen him? Do you not see how miserable he is?"

"Yes I do see how miserable he is! He deserves it." Melina retorted, earning a nod from Kelly and an awkward shrug from Maryse.

"Do you honestly hear yourself Melina?"

"Yea I do hear myself Eve, and I'm glad I do because I'm the only smart one here in this argument because she doesn't have feelings for him anymore."

"So you're telling me that if Cody cheated on you, you wouldn't have feelings almost a short month after it happened?" Eve shot back.

It took a moment for Melina to respond but when she finally did, the answer was obviously a complete lie.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Exactly what I thought you'd say," Eve shook her head and walked rapidly to the door, "I don't want her to get hurt either, and letting her go out with Dolph is exactly what is going to happen." Eve slammed the door harshly and stomped down the hall.

"Can you believe her?" Melina huffed and looked over at Candice who hadn't said a word.

"Yea, I can believe her," Candice sighed, "Because she's right." Candice grabbed her belongings and sped out of the room to follow Eve.

"What?" Melina yelled after Candice, but nothing was uttered by the determined brunette.

"Eve!" Candice continued to run after the Latina and finally caught her while she entered the elevator. Candice stepped into the door, blocking it from being able to close.

"Are you here to argue with me about this too?" Eve questioned annoyed.

"No," Candice shook her head, taking a moment to get her breath back, "I'm not."

"Then why are you here?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, obviously confused from the confession.

"Because I think you're right," Candice took in the shocked expression, "He's just going to hurt her and she doesn't need that right now."

Randy had tried to ring Cody for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wanted to do something but do to the younger man not answering his phone, he wasn't getting very far. After about ten minutes of pacing back and forth on the worn out carpet, his phone began to ring, signaling Cody was finally going to answer.

"Hey Randy, you called?"

"Yea I did, about five-hundred times man!" Randy sighed.

"Ok," Cody paused, "So what's up?"

"I want to do something."

"Like?" Cody questioned. Leave it to Randy to be so brief in his discussion.

"I don't know that's why I thought you could help."

The restaurant was crowded when Maria walked in with Dolph. He ignored the line leading to the podium and barged through the mob of people.

"Hey!" "What makes you so special that you get to go to the front?" Maria heard the now angry crowd make the remarks and embarrassment ran through her body like a bolt of lightning. She kept her head down while Dolph talked to the young hostess.

"Two for Ziggler."

The young girl cleared her throat, "I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait like everyone else."

"I have a reservation," He paused and looked at the group of people, "Unlike the rest of them." A smirk played upon his features.

"Of course," She flipped through the book and crossed off the name, "Right this way sir."

He rolled his eyes, "It's about time." The hostess shifted uncomfortably and walked to a table that was decorated exquisitely. Dolph sat down and grabbed the menu, leaving Maria standing. She guessed chivalry was dead after.

"Sorry about that," Maria whispered, "Usually he's not like that."

"No problem." The girl gave Maria a warm smile and walked back to the podium while Maria sat down.

"Jeff!" He heard his name being called and loud knocking at the door. He rubbed his eyes and slowly pulled his body up from the bed. It was 8 o'clock; he had guessed he dozed off.

"Jeff! Open the door!"

"I'm coming!" Jeff got up, "Geez." He mumbled under his breathe and unlocked the door. It opened and Eve, Candice and Matt walked into the room.

"Sure, come on in."

"Thanks!" Eve beamed and then turned serious.

"You need to do something!" Candice poked at his chest.

"What?" Jeff rubbed his now aching chest.

"She's on a date with Dolph." Matt stated the obvious while chewing on something.

"Yea I know she is," He sighed, "What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can stop her."

"Yes you can!" Eve whined, "You know she still loves you!"

"No she doesn't, if she did she wouldn't be with him! She'd be with me."

"Jeff," Eve almost slapped him for his stupidity at times, "She's doing it on purpose!"

"You of all people I thought would figure that one out Hardy!" Candice joined in.

"I don't know," He stopped talking for a minute, "She seems pretty happy with him."

"She's not, she is happy with you."

"Or she was anyway." Matt spoke again and dove to miss the incoming pillow that was aimed at his head.

"Shut up!" Jeff growled and glared at his older brother.

"Sorry." Matt mumbled.

"Okay," Eve broke the tension, "You need to go to the restaurant there at or wait in her room until she gets back." Candice nodded in agreement

"That's going to make me look like a stalker Eve."

"No that is going to make you look like you'd do anything to get her back."

"Where are these waiters?" Dolph groaned impatiently.

"She said she'd be right back Dolph, relax." Maria answered starting to get annoyed at his childish behavior.

"That was forever ago."

"It was five minutes ago Dolph," Maria sighed and kept composed, "Plus it was to go get your drink."

Just then the waitress appeared and placed a glass of liquor in front of him.

"Are you ready to order?" When Dolph nodded the waitress took out a pad of paper, "What would you like?"

"I'm going to have the steak, cooked medium rare with a side of potatoes." Dolph finished and threw the menu towards the waitress.

Maria looked at the shocked woman's face and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm going to have…."

"She's going to have a salad," Dolph interrupted her; "You have to watch you're figure babe. Don't want to gain any more weight."

Maria bit her tongue and nodded at the waitress before she left to fulfill the orders.

Jeff stood awkwardly in the middle of Maria's room. Candice had let him in with the extra key she had given Randy. He wasn't quite sure what to do considering he had no clue what time she was going to be back. He paced back and forth, watched some television and even cleaned up some of the room. To his own surprise, Maria still had a picture of himself in the draw next to the bed and an old t-shirt he had given her when they first started dating. He smiled to himself as he fingered the shirt in his hands. Maybe she wasn't over him completely like he thought.

Throughout dinner was a complete disaster for Maria. Dolph continued his ranting about everything that bothered him and Maria just nodded pretending like she cared. This was the worst date she had ever been on and she was wondering what happened to the sweet and caring side of Dolph.

"Are you listening to me?" Dolph broke Maria out of her day dream.

"Hmm?" She looked at him, "Sorry I lost you there." He nodded and continued to talk making Maria roll her eyes.

"Well it's getting pretty late," He stood up, "Maybe I should take you home."

"Yes please," Maria nodded and stood up as well, "Thank you."

Driving in the car was mostly silent except for the occasional honk of the horn. Maria smiled when they arrived back at the hotel. She couldn't wait for this date to be over and when they reached her hotel room door she could not have been happier.

"So this is your room?" He asked and looked at the dingy, washed out door.

"Yup this is it." She leaned back on her heels slightly.

"I had a really good time." He moved closer to her.

"I had a good time too." Maria faked a smile and back up into the door. A bad move on her part. Dolph was now pressed up against her front, his hot breath lingering in her ear.

"So maybe we should do it again some time." He placed kisses on her neck and cheeks.

Maria struggled to move out of his grip but he only made it tighter, "I really should be in the room, Candice is probably getting worried."

"Don't worry about it," He breathed, "I'm not so sure I want this date to end."

Maria felt uncomfortable, "What do you mean?"

"Open the door and you will find out." He kissed her on the lips and Maria pulled away.

"I think you need to leave Dolph." Maria fumbled with the keys trying to get the door to open.

"Why? What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I don't want to do this." She finally got it open and pushed the door open trying to get inside but Dolph grabbed her arm.

"Where you going?" He tightened his grip and pulled her back into his body.

"Dolph! Stop! You're hurting me!" Maria cried which made Jeff jump to full alert inside the room. Dolph pushed the door open and dragged Maria into the room, not noticing Jeff. He threw her on the bed and pinned her down.

"Don't worry," He smirked, "I won't hurt you and it will all be over soon." He kissed her once again and she screamed as loud as she could. But do to the intruding lips; her cries were muffled into silence. Maria lied on the bed helpless. She was strong but the man on top of her was stronger and a whole lot bigger than her tiny form. She couldn't help but wish what he said was true.

"Get the hell off of her!" She heard someone scream. Dolph threw her to the side causing her to hit her head against the bed frame. Her vision was slightly blackened.

"You son of a bitch!" Maria heard a crack and assumed it was a bone being cracked. She cringed at the thought.

"You bastard! You will pay for this." Dolph screamed and ran out of the room. Jeff had only hit him one but he had a bloody nose and he was almost sure he had fractured a bone in his jaw. Jeff ran to the aid of Maria. She had a small scratch on her arm and a larger bruise had already formed on her head from the impact of the hit.

"Are you okay?" Jeff touched her body looking for more damage.

Maria rubbed her head, "Yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure Maria?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Thank you" She looked up at Jeff and gave him a genuine smile, "I don't know what I would of done if you didn't stop that."

He smiled, "Well good thing I did then, huh?"

She laughed a little, a sound he had missed, "Why were you here anyway?"

"Well I knew you were on a date with him, and I wanted to make sure you were all right and all." He smiled sheepishly knowing he sounded like the over protective father.

She smiled a sad smile and looked at Jeff again, "Well thank you again."

"It was no problem, I'm just glad I got here on time." He helped her stand up and she brushed herself off. He held her in his arms longer than he should have but reluctantly let her go so he didn't cause more problems.

"Well I'm going to go." Jeff cleared his throat and began to walk out of the room. Maria nodded and watched him walk towards the door, "Jeff?"

"Yes?" He turned his head and looked at her.

She took a deep breath and was going to tell him how she honestly still felt but chickened out, "Umm…thanks again."

With that he nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Not my best work right? Please tell me what you honestly think. Your opinions are what keep me going with this story. Read/Review!**_

_**1) Should Maria tell Jeff how she feels?**_

_**2) How is Candice going to tell Maria she is pregnant?**_

_**3) Should Jeff give up or keep fighting for her?**_

_**Let me know your thoughts! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**HardyOrtonLuvr714**_


	11. Is she okay?

_**So this is really late, don't hate me please! I had some trouble writing this but hopefully it turned okay for you guys. I kinda left myself in a bad place with the way I wrote the last chapter...so if you can, please pretend that Maria was more emotional and more upset? If you can. I want to thank all of you who continue to review my story. It helps when it comes to writing it. And if you have any suggestions please let me know what I should add! So enjoy!**_

* * *

"So we have a problem." Dolph exclaimed into the phone as he pressed a bag full of ice onto the right side of his jaw and nose.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Trish questioned, biting her finger nail in anticipation.

"Well I took Maria out like you said," He paused, "And well it didn't turn out to good."

"Go on." The anger began to rise in the blondes' voice.

"I tried to get with her. I had her pinned down on the bed and out of no where Jeff popped out and hit me." He flinched replaying the event in his head.

"Damn it!" Trish shrieked.

"Sorry," Dolph sighed, "Not my fault he was there. I guess you're going to need another plan."

The line was silent for a moment until Trish broke through it, "And I think I may just have that." She smirked and an evil laugh rang through the other end of the phone.

* * *

Maria clutched the pillow close to her chest as the image of Dolph pinning her to the bed ran through her mind. Hot tears stung at the brim of her eyes, blurring her vision. The thought of almost being raped scared her tremendously. If Jeff hadn't been there, she didn't know what would have happened. Let alone how long and how much pain she could and would have been in. Maria picked her phone up from the dresser next to the bed and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice was sounded somewhat groggy and she guessed he had been asleep.

"Randy?" Her voice was shaky but she tried to stay calm, "Can you come over?"

The concern in his voice was evident the soon as he heard the hesitation in her own, "Yea of course Ria. Are you okay?"

"No, not really." She had started to cry now, not caring that her brother heard her.

"Don't worry Maria," She heard him shuffling around the room, "I'll be right there."

* * *

The shuffling in the room startled her at first, making her awake from her deep sleep. Looking around Candice only seemed to find her boyfriend rummaging through his suit case.

"What's going on?" Candice rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed herself up on one elbow to get a better look at what he was doing.

"I'm going to Maria's room," He paused to throw a shirt over his head, "She called me crying."

"Is she okay?" Candice asked concerned, jumping out of bed in order to follow Randy to her distressed friend.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out," He grabbed the key card and headed for the door, "Are you coming?" He looked at her and when she nodded, he proceeded towards his sisters' door.

* * *

Jeff slammed the door open, punching the first thing in his sight, which happened to be a decorative lamp. He closed his fist, watching as blood trickled down from the fresh cuts on his knuckles.

"What the hell was that?" Matt questioned, disturbed from his younger brother's behavior.

"I'm going to kill him!" As the threat was released from his mouth, Matt himself felt some what threatened by the venom in his voice.

"Kill who?" He questioned. Eve had now entered the living area and cringed at the sight of Jeff's hand. She rushed to get a moist towel, hoping that if she wrapped it around his knuckles, they would stop bleeding.

"Dolph!" He screamed, once again letting the anger get the better of him. He swung, almost hitting his older brother in the face.

"Whoa!" Matt backed away, "Watch where you're swinging."

Eve returned with the towel and slowly approached Jeff, not wanting him to get angry again and swing at her, even though she knew he wouldn't dare. She looked at him with a small smile, he seemed to relax as he lifted up his hand and Eve wrapped the towel around it.

"Thanks." The attitude in Jeff seemed to fade as he sat on the couch and held the towel sturdily in place.

"So now that you're not swinging at me," Matt sat next to his younger brother, "Care to explain why you're so mad?"

"He tried to rape her." The realization of simply stating the situation sent the blood boiling in Jeff's veins.

* * *

"Ria!" Randy knocked on his sisters' door quickly, wanting to make sure she was okay and not hurt. The door slowly opened, revealing his sister, dressed in baggy pants, a larger t-shirt than needed, and make-up running down her pretty face.

"Randy." She was struggling to talk when she gravitated into his out stretched arms for a hug. The uncontrollable sobbing disturbed the silence of the night.

"Maria, what's the matter sweetie?" Candice spoke, trying to soothe the younger girl while rubbing her back.

"I…and then he," She sniffed trying to relax, "He, he tried to." The tears stung her eyes, and her heavy breathing made it difficult to understand her speaking. Randy grabbed her shoulders gently, making her stop shaking so she could speak.

"He? What Maria? What did he do?" Randy asked concerned.

"He tried to rape me." The convulsing sobs once again took over the room.

* * *

"What?" Eve jumped shocked, "Is she okay?"

"Yea," Jeff sighed, "Because I was there," He paused to look down at his feet and then back up, "If I wasn't, he would of had his way with her."

Eve put her hand to her mouth, covering her astonishment, "Thank god you were there Jeff."

"Where is he now?" Matt questioned, concerned for the younger woman who he considered family.

"I don't know," Jeff paused and re-adjusted the towel on his hand, "He ran off after I hit him. So maybe his room? But I'm not sure."

"Let's go lil' bro!" Matt rose from the couch and stalked towards the door, wasting no time in his efforts.

"Go where?" Eve asked slowly, becoming apprehensive as the smirks on the Hardy brothers grew in size.

"I'm not letting that son of a bitch get away with almost raping Maria, Eve. She is your friend and like a sister to me, and I know Jeff has no problem with hitting the bastard again. Isn't that right Jeffro?"

"Couldn't have put it better even if I tried!" Jeff smiled and got up standing beside his older brother. Before Eve could object, both men walked out of the hotel room, leaving her standing alone, arms and voice in a frantic state, in the middle of the room.

The door shut behind them, "Be careful!" Eve yelled above the slam, bringing her arms back down to her sides, she sat on the couch and sighed.

* * *

"Melina!" The knocking was loud and obnoxious to hear at 1 A.M in the morning, but despite trying to ignore the constant yelling of her name, Melina got up and answered the door.

"Yes?" She was obviously tired but Candice didn't care.

"You need to come with me now! And wake up Cody because Randy is going to blow any minute and I'm not going to be able to reason with him."

"Yea sure," The situation seemed horrible and Melina walked quickly over to the bed, shaking Cody from his sleep, "What's going on anyway Candi?"

"Huh?" Cody mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes trying to eliminate the sleep that clouded his vision.

"Dolph tried to rape Maria," Candice leaned against the door frame impatiently, "Now hurry up!"

"I don't know what to do Randy," Maria cried into her brother's chest, she hadn't stopped since he walked into the room, "I was so scared."

"I know Ri, I know," Randy smoothed his sisters' hair trying to keep his composure; "I'm going to go take care of it."

* * *

When Candice had come back with Melina and Cody, Randy had left the room immediately followed by Cody.

"Randy!" Cody shouted after the man striding down the hallway, taking huge steps in order to keep up with the larger man, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a word with Dolph," Randy continued to walk, "And then I'm going to pound his face in."

Cody chuckled to himself and then stopped when he got a death glare from Randy, "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"He tried to rape my little sister," Randy fumed, "Yea, I'm positive that I'm sure this is the best idea."

"Shouldn't you call the cops?" Cody questioned.

"I have no evidence against him Cody," Randy finally stopped walking and Cody caught up, "It's his word against ours."

"So you still have a chance of getting him behind bars for a couple nights for attempted rape until you figure this out."

"I'd rather just beat the living shit out of him." With that said Randy once again was on the prowl and stalked towards Dolphs door. Turning the corner, with Dolphs door in sight, he bumped into an equally determined man headed in the same direction.

* * *

Sitting on the bed in between her two best friends, Maria cried her eyes out, shaking uncontrollably from all the emotions flowing through her body.

"Ria, you have to tell us what happened from the beginning."

"Or otherwise were not going to be able to help you hon." Candice rubbed her shoulders.

"Okay, okay," Maria agreed, grabbing a tissue, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose, "Well after I left the room, I went to the small park in the back of the hotel," Maria grabbed another tissue, "He ended up coming into the park when he saw me and he gave me a rose," She made a face in disgust, "So then we went to the restaurant, it was really fancy, but when we got there he was being really obnoxious and rude to everyone, including me."

"Really? I always thought he was so sweet." Melina stated but then urged Maria to continue the story.

"Well when we went to order he ordered for me and said I needed to watch my figure and not gain any more weight."

"How dare him!" Candice blurted out, "You're like a twig!"

"I know! But anyway, we ate and all he did was complain," She paused and ran a hand through her hair, "It was the worst date I have ever been on."

"Even worse than the time you went out with that bar tender?" Melina questioned.

"Yes, even worse than that time," Maria sighed, "So then he was bringing me home, he walked me up to the door, and he said he had a good time." Her voice became shaky again and each girl grabbed a hand, squeezing it slightly for support.

"Then what happened sweetie?"

"I backed up to the door and he pressed himself against me, then he said that we should do it again sometime."

"Like that's ever happening!" Melina and Candice both mumbled, causing Maria to smile shortly.

"Then I said I really had to go because you'd be worried about me," She sighed and the girls nodded, "So he told me not to worry about it because he didn't know if he wanted the date to end."

Melina grabbed another tissue as she watched the tears swell up in her friends' eyes. She felt some what responsible for the actions of Dolph considering she pushed Maria to go on this date with him, knowing she wasn't completely over Jeff.

"So I told him he needed to leave and I fumbled with the keys to get the door open and when I finally did, I went to go inside and he pulled me back into him. He pushed the door open and then threw me on the bed." Maria began to cry again, feeling horrible for the young redhead; Candice hugged her trying to make her feel some what better.

"He pinned me down, I couldn't get up, he told me it would all be over soon and it wouldn't hurt that bad, so I just laid there helpless."

"Ohh Ria," Melina pouted, "I'm so sorry hon." She joined in on the hug.

"But then Jeff showed up out of no where," Maria grabbed another tissue to wipe her face, "I don't know how he knew I was there or how he even got in the room for that matter."

Candice cleared her throat slightly, trying to avoid bringing attention to the nervousness in her voice but doing only that.

"What's wrong Candi?" Melina questioned.

"Nothing," She shook her head, "Other than the fact that Maria is hurting right now."

"No, no, no," Maria now joined in on the questioning, "Tell us what's wrong, because we know when you're lying."

"I know why Jeff was there," Candice shrugged, "That's all."

"Why was he in the room?" Maria looked at Candice.

"Eve and I told him to go there," Candice looked back at Maria, "I wanted you to get back with him because I knew Dolph wasn't right for you," She paused, "And after tonight you both know that I was right."

* * *

"What are you going here?" Randy questioned, eyeing both Hardys.

"We," Jeff pointed to himself and his older brother, "Are here to finish what I started."

"And what did you start?" Randy glared, "Oh that's right, you cheated on my sister and because of that she almost got raped!"

"Don't go there Randy!" Matt started in on the verbal fight as he watched his brother become defeated by Randy's words and his own thoughts. He hung his head in shame.

"Why shouldn't I?" He stood up to the older Hardy.

"You know damn well he's sorry for what he did!" Matt snarled.

"Whatever Matt, I don't have time for you!"

"Randy, chill!" Cody grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "We are both here for the same reason. Right?" He looked at all three men, and smiled when they shook their heads yes.

"So why don't we all just kick his ass together and get some pay back for Maria?"

Randy thought about the idea for a minute, considering the possibilities, "I guess that would work, but that doesn't change anything between us Hardy, got that?"

"Whatever."

"Then let's go kick some ass!"

The door was unlocked allowing all four men to enter. It was empty except for a single light on near the right side of the bed.

"He's not here." Cody stated, looking around the room.

It had been deserted for only a couple of hours, but it infuriated the men in the room that it was to late.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

**_Please read and review!_**

**_1) What should Trish's plan be? (because I have no idea what to do! =/ )_**

**_2) Where do you think Dolph went?_**

**_3)What would you like to happen?_**

**_4) Who do you want to see more of?_**


	12. She's going to try

So I got this one out a lot quicker than the last! Yay lol So I just want to say who else is extremely happy for Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend? Congrats on the pregnany! SO happy for them but a lil jealous...not gunna lie lol oh and who else hates John Morrisons beard? Its hiding his pretty little face! any way please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Dolph questioned. He had left the room after the brief discussion with Trish earlier. He knew they would come after him, and staying in the room any longer was a hazard to his well being.

"Well," Trish paused and smiled to herself, "Maria can't take Jeff back if she is no where to be found."

"What do you mean?" The statement made Dolph feel slightly uncomfortable but he pushed it aside.

Trish grinned and walked around Dolph, he was sitting in a chair and Trish leaned over the back, playing with his chest, "I think you know what I mean."

* * *

Maria sighed and ran a hand again through her now greasy hair, "I guess you were right Candi," She paused and looked at both girls, "I'm just going to take a shower." Maria got up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. When the door finally shut and the water turned on, Candice turned toward Melina and sighed.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?"

"I think she'll be alright," Melina faintly smiled, "She just needs to get back with Jeff."

"I thought you didn't want her to have anything to do with him." Candice looked at Melina with a confused expression.

"I didn't, but after what happened tonight and the fact that he protected her so she didn't get hurt, changes my opinion of him." Melina shrugged.

"I hope it happens," Candice smiled, "They're perfect together."

"They are," Melina smiled, "So how's the mini you?" She pointed at her friends' stomach and smiled.

"He or she is very good," Candice smiled, "I get to find out what the sex is soon." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Melina asked full of enthusiasm, "When? I want to know what it is!"

"So do I!" Candice smiled, "I can't wait!"

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Matt questioned looking at the three other men in the room.

"We wait until we see his sorry ass," Randy cracked his knuckles, "Then we beat the shit out of him."

"Works for me." Cody shrugged.

"So when is the next time going to be?" Matt continued to look at the other men in the room.

"I'm not sure," Randy paused, "Maybe the next taping or maybe the next paper view."

"He isn't going to come near any of us, you know that right?" Jeff questioned.

"And that's why we are going to go to him."

* * *

"You're pregnant?"

The questioning voice interrupted the excitement. Maria stood, leaning against the bathroom door frame, looking at Candice with big eyes. With all the talking, neither Candice, nor Melina heard the water turn off in the shower or the door opening.

"Maria I…" Candice stumbled with her words.

"Are you Candi?" She asked again and moved closer to her friend.

"Yes." Candice bit her lip and looked at her hands. She hated having to hide it from Maria but she thought it would be for the better.

"Since when?" Maria smiled and hugged Candice.

"Since about three months ago." Candice flinched, thinking she was going to receive a punch for keeping it that long.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maria frowned.

"Mel?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," She grabbed her belongings and headed towards the door, "I'll see you two tomorrow. Feel better Ria."

"So?" Maria looked at Candice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be upset."

"Why would I be upset Candi? I'm going to be an aunt!" Maria smiled.

"I just didn't want to tell you because I found out about a week after you found Jeff with Trish."

"Oh," Maria stopped smiling now understanding why it was kept a secret, "Okay."

"I just didn't want to add any more problems into your life Ria, I figured when everything was back to normal I'd let you know. Plus I know how badly you wanted a baby around that time or a little time before so I thought it would make you even more upset and I didn't want that."

"You still should have told me Candi," Maria grabbed Candice's hand and squeezed it slightly, "I'm happy for you," She smiled, "I really am! And don't worry about me wanting a baby, it just wasn't my time."

"I'm sorry Maria," Candice hugged her friend and smiled, "But now that you know, when the baby does come, will you be the god mother?"

Maria shrieked in excitement, "Of course I would! I'd be honored."

"Yay!" Candice smiled, "Thank you hon!" She hugged her once again.

"So is Randy happy?" Maria questioned, interested in knowing everything about her new found discovery.

"Yes," Candice bit her lower lip in excitement, "He couldn't have been happier and neither could I," She paused to look at her stomach, "I'm extremely nervous though."

"Why are you nervous?" Maria asked puzzled.

"I don't know what if Randy realizes he isn't ready for a baby yet and leaves? I mean we are only still dating, we don't have solid commitment and we haven't even talked about getting married." Candice shrugged.

"Candice," Maria sighed, "Don't be stupid, Randy is not going to leave you," She paused, "Especially if you two are having a child together."

"Okay," Candice nodded, "Well what if I'm a bad mother?"

Maria laughed, "Now you're just being silly."

"Am I? What if I give the wrong advice at some point and my child grows up to be an alcoholic or a drug dealer or a porn star?"

"Candice!" Maria grabbed onto her friends shoulders and shook her for a moment, "Do you hear yourself right now?"

Candice smiled, "I guess you're right. I am being silly."

"Yes you are," Maria smiled, "Everything is going to be fine and you know it." The room was quiet for a few moments, letting all the new found information settle until Candice broke the silence.

"I have a question for you now."

"Ok shoot." Maria smiled and re-positioned herself on the bed.

"Are you finally realizing that you want Jeff back?"

Maria chuckled slightly and looked down at her cupped hands. She went to speak, opening her mouth but shutting it, finding out that she couldn't exactly form words. She knew she still loved Jeff but she didn't know if she could trust him completely ever again.

Maria looked back up again, eyes landing on the waiting brunette's, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Candice looked at her friend.

"I love him Candi I do but I just don't know if I could ever trust him again."

"Ria," Candice sighed, "You know it was an accident and he would do anything to get you back."

"I know," Maria fingered the hem of her t-shirt, "Tonight after everything happened with Dolph and we were just talking, it felt right, like we were still meant to be with each other."

"So then go with your instinct Maria." Candice encouraged her friend to follow her heart.

"So you really think I should get back with him?"

"Of course I do, you guys are the perfect couple. In the three years you guys were together I've never seen you two really fight and if you did you guys made up within five minutes. You would each go to the end of the world to see each other happy and right now everyone including me would go to the end of the world to get you guys back together."

Maria smiled, trying to keep her composure, tears stung at her eyes as she thought about all the happy moments she had once had with Jeff, "I just don't want to be hurt again."

"Maria do really you think that Jeff would purposely hurt you in that way?"

Maria shook her head no, "I just don't know how to talk to him and tell him that I want him back," She paused, "Whenever I see him all I picture is him on top of her and I feel my heart break in half all over again."

"Maria I think you should give him a second chance but that's just my opinion," Candice rose from the bed, "But it's getting late and I want to go to sleep hon. You should think about doing that as well."

"Yea I will." Maria smiled and waved good bye to her friend as she walked out of the door.

* * *

A few hours had passed, the time now three o'clock in the morning, and Maria still lying down in the same position she had been in since Candice had left the room. She had guessed everyone was back in their rooms and sound asleep but the constant thoughts of Jeff running through her mind had kept her up longer than she wanted. She did want him back but she needed to figure how to get him back. She thought long and hard. Maria didn't want to run back into his arms; after all she practically tore him to pieces every time he tried to apologize.

* * *

The vibrating phone near his ear made him wake from sleep. The screen glowed, revealing a picture of him self and the beautiful red head he liked to call his best friend; well that was a girl any way. He flipped open the phone and read the tiny print that had formed the text.

~Are you up? ~ **MK**

He smiled to him self, leave it to her to ask such a dumb question at three in the morning. He quickly typed back.

~No I learned to text in my sleep just so I can answer you. **=]** ~ **JM**

~Okay good! Are you leaving early in the morning? ~ **MK**

~Most likely. Why do you ask? ~ **JM**

~I want to talk to Jeff tomorrow morning and I kind of don't want you to be there. NO offence John! Don't take that wrong please. ~ **MK**

~ **=0** Well excuse me! Lol just kidding Ria, none taken and don't worry I will be out of your way. He will be all yours. **;) **~ **JM**

Maria smiled to herself and answered her friend back.

~Thank you Johnny! So much! I owe you one! ~ **MK**

~Don't worry about it Red. Besides I don't want to disrupt your making up tomorrow…If you know what I mean. ~ **JM**

Maria smiled when he used her nickname. He had given it to her one night after a taping of the show.

~Morrison! Get your head out of the gutter. Besides even if we do make up I'm taking things slow. ~ **MK**

~If you say so sweetheart, but I'm going back to bed cause I need to get up early in order to leave the room so someone can talk **=P**. Night ~ **JM**

~Night John…and thanks again! ~ **MK**

Maria sighed contently knowing that talking to Jeff was going to be the right decision. She rolled over in bed and nuzzled her head against her pillow becoming comfortable in an instant. She closed her eyes and the sleep soon consumed her body.

* * *

John Morrison awoke early the next morning. Five o'clock to be exact. He packed his gym bag and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going dude?" Jeff walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another catching the excess water dripping from his hair.

"I'm hitting the gym early before it gets to crowded." John answered briefly.

"Oh okay," Jeff dropped the towel from his hair and grabbed a pair of boxers from his suit case, "Have fun with that man."

"I will," John smiled, "You never know who you might meet."

"True that," Jeff laughed and watched as the door shut behind his friend, "Now what to do for the rest of the day?" He asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

* * *

Maria got up early and showered once again. She rang the water out of her drenched hair with a bathroom towel and walked into her bedroom. She sat on the bed and grabbed a pair of panties, slipping them on under the towel with ease. She picked up a white bra also slipping it on. Maria moved to sit in front of the vanity mirror and applied a simple coat of make-up. Highlighting her delicate features and making her eyes pop. They glowed more than usual. Her hair was in long curls, and in a side ponytail to the right. It parted down the middle, her bangs covering her right eye. After applying soft perfume, she slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a green sweater and a pair of green flats. Grabbing her bag, she slipped out of her own room and shut the door behind her. On the floor was an envelope. When she opened it, a note fell out, along with a key card. She recognized the hand writing in an second.

_**Just thought this might help in your making up. I need it back when you're done though. I'd like to get in to my own room later tonight. Good Luck! Love Johnny.**_

She smiled to herself and held the key to the room tight in her hand, with that she headed towards the door.

* * *

Jeff was alone in his hotel room, looking for clothes. He dropped the towel from his waist and continued on his search. Through all the noise he was making he didn't hear the small click the door made, sounding that it was open. The door opened, making him spin around quickly on his heals. His eyes instantly landing on the body of his ex-girlfriend. When she finally looked at him, her cheeks quickly turned a deep red and she covered her eyes, "Oh my god!" She turned around and faced the door, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything, I promise."

Jeff grabbed his towel and slipped it around his waist, "Don't worry. It's not like you haven't seen it before." He winked and when she turned around he smiled. Little did he know that her face turned an even deeper shade of red.

* * *

_**So how was it? Did you like it? and give your honest opinion in a review! =D**_

**_1) Do you think Dolph is going to continue his work with Trish?_**

**_2)Do you think Trish will go through with her plan?_**

**_3) Should Candice have a boy or girl? and what should the name be? (give a girl and boy)_**

**_4)Are Maria and Jeff finally going to get back together?_**

**_5) Who do you want to see more of?_**

**_Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter!_**

**_Leave reviews!_**

**_Love HardyOrtonLuvr714_**


	13. Feel That Connection

_**Another chapter out! I got it done pretty fast...to my surprise lol Hope you guys like it. This chapter basically focuses on the three main couples, but mostly Maria and Jeff. Enjoy! I would also like to thank WWEGurl7031 for her help with the idea for Melina and Cody and my bestie Melly for helping me right it all out!**_

* * *

Jeff continued to look at Maria. She stood in the same spot and position she had since she walked in the room. Her cheeks were still a shade of red but it had lightened since he put his towel back around his waist. She looked beautiful as always. Her eyes sparkled and her outfit hugged her body in all the right places. He could smell her perfume from across the room. He smiled, remembering that he had bought that particular sent for her last Christmas.

"So?" Jeff held the towel tight around his body, "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you are here?"

She felt confident before she left her own room. She had it all planned out in her head. Walk in the room and tell him exactly how you feel, but that plan was obviously ruined considering she walked in on him getting changed.

"I wanted to talk to you," She bit her lower lip, "But if now isn't a good time, I could come back?" The questioning in her voice made him chuckle.

"No," He smiled, "Just let me get changed?" Jeff looked at her and she nodded.

"Okay." Maria smiled. When Jeff disappeared into the bathroom she contemplated on leaving the room all together. She already embarrassed herself enough by walking in and seeing his entire body. The thought of his toned chest and his rock hard abs made her smile and the thought of what he had below his waist line made her head spin. She sucked in a breath and exhaled, trying to keep her mind off the man in the bathroom. Maria shook her head and headed towards the door.

"Leaving already?" Jeff asked amused, he was leaning against the bathroom door frame and smiled. He was dressed in a crisp white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was down and still damp from what Maria guessed to be the shower he took.

"No, I was just going to go….yea." She had trapped herself in the room, the moment she started speaking. She couldn't just bail on the plan now.

"So what's up?" Jeff asked. He felt uncomfortable as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you." She had her head down and she was fiddling her thumbs with her fingers.

"About? What?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"About how you cheated on me." Her voice lowered dramatically during the sentence and Jeff struggled to hear her.

"What?" Jeff rose from the bed and walked closer to Maria. She didn't move away which surprised him. Every time he had come close to her in the past couple of weeks she had pushed him away.

"Why did you do it?" She looked up and tears threatened to spill over the lids of her eyes.

Jeff frowned and looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was broken and still fragile and he felt horrible about the pain he had been putting her through.

"I was drunk Maria," He sighed, "I know it's not a good excuse but I didn't know what I was doing or that I was doing it."

"Still Jeff," The first tears slid down her cheeks, "You don't know how bad it hurt to see you with her."

"Maria," Jeff now looked down, "I know I don't, but I know how bad it hurt to think about losing you forever when you walked out of the room and on me that day."

"I loved you so much," Maria wiped the tears off her face, "I just don't understand how you could do that to me."

"I didn't mean to Maria!" Jeff groaned in frustration, "How many times do I have to say it to everyone? I know I messed up and I regret it more than anything in the world and I'd do anything to get you back. You mean the world to me Maria and the past couple weeks have been hell for me! Especially seeing you go out with that asshole, but I bit my tongue and didn't say anything because I wanted you to be happy. I love you Maria and I always will, even if you do hate me."

"I don't hate you," Maria sniffed, "I love you." Her voice was quiet but Jeff still heard the three words that she managed to mumble after everything he had put her through.

"You do?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Yes," Maria shook her head, "Very much Jeff."

A slight smile played on the corner of his lips and he pulled Maria into his chest. He hugged her securely making sure he wasn't just dreaming this and felt her small arms wrap around his neck tightly. Her head was in the crook of his neck and he could feel her tears silently dropping onto his skin and he pulled her away just enough so he could wipe them gently away with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry Maria," His voice was shaky and Maria could swear she saw tears in his eyes, "I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you again."

"You better not." Maria smiled through the tears and kissed Jeff. Feeling the spark of the connection between them still alive.

* * *

Candice sat cross legged on the bed in her suite that she shared with Randy. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a large shirt on covering her body.

"How do you feel?" Randy asked, carrying over two aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Like crap." Candice muttered and popped both pills in her mouth, taking a quick sip of water to wash them down with.

"I'm sorry sweet heart." Randy sat next to his girlfriend and gently rubbed her back. She had woken up early in the morning due to the nauseous sensation in the pit of her stomach. Since the feeling had begun, Candice had vomited four times and her head was now spinning.

"It's okay hon," Candice gave a small smile, "I'll be okay. It's just a little morning sickness."

"I know you will." Randy smiled.

Candice smiled and laid back on the bed. She covered herself with the thick blanket and looked at Randy, "Your sister knows by the way."

"What?" Randy asked, "I thought you didn't want to tell her yet."

"I didn't," Candice smiled faintly before yawning, "But she over heard Melina and I talking and she was happy for us."

"I knew she would be," Randy smiled, "Now get some sleep babe. It might help." He kissed her forehead and Candice smiled. Her eyes slowly shutting.

* * *

Cody was sitting on the balcony, reading the latest issue of WWE magazine. Melina was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her by turning on the television. He felt bad about the little time he had been spending with Melina lately because of the drama between Jeff and Maria and he wanted to make it up. He spent all morning thinking of ways to make her happy. He thought about a movie date or maybe a dinner out, but finally decided on taking her to the beach where he would prepare the meal himself. He put the magazine down on the table and relaxed back into his chair. He wanted to make it special but he didn't know how too exactly. Cody finally decided to pay Candice a quick visit and hope to get some advice on how to make Melina's night a special one that she would remember. He walked back inside the room and smiled when he saw that his girlfriend was up.

"Good morning sleepy head." He kissed her cheek.

"Morning hon." She yawned and stretched the sleep out of her limbs.

"I know you just woke up but I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" Melina questioned, more awake now.

"Just out for a walk." He smiled, trying to hide the little lie he had just told.

Melina looked at him puzzled, trying to hide the fear in her body that he was hiding something from her.

"I promise babe." He smiled at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He then headed towards the door and continued his way onto Candice's room.

* * *

Maria inwardly groaned to herself when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled away from Jeff's lips and grabbed her phone, answering it in one flip of the lid.

"Hello?" Maria replied.

"Oh my god! Maria!" She heard the frantic voice on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Cody is going for a walk!" Melina screeched.

Maria chuckled, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Well it was just so random, he left the soon as I woke up."

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay Mel." Maria looked at Jeff and shrugged her shoulders. She mouthed "Sorry." He smiled and she went back to the phone conversation.

"Melina, if you are so concerned follow him quietly."

"Will do! Now Shhhh, I'm following." Melina jumped out of bed and ran down the hall.

* * *

Candice woke up about an hour later. Randy had left while she was asleep and left her a note, letting her know where he went and when he would be back. She heard a knock on the door and opened it, revealing a young Cody Rhodes standing in the door way holding a dozen red roses.

"Hey Cody," She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No not at all," She opened in the door, "What's up?"

"I need some help."

"Okay," She paused and sat on the couch, "With what?"

"I want to take Melina out."

"Okay." She waited for him to go on.

"But I want it to be special and romantic." He put the roses down on the table.

Candice smiled, "So tell me what you were thinking, every little detail and if I don't like it Melina won't like it."

* * *

Melina finally landed on Candice's door. She heard his voice and pressed her ear up onto the door, hanging up the phone.

"Well!" Maria huffed and shut her phone.

* * *

"I was thinking spaghetti on the beach, kiss during the perfect sunset and the dozen red roses."

Candice smiled, "Yes! The beach sounds so perfect and lovely. This is going to be so romantic."

Cody laughed, "I'm glad you like the idea."

"Well of course Cody," She smiled and picked up the roses smelling them, "You are so sweet and these roses you have are beautiful." She handed them back to him.

He smiled and looked at the roses, "I'm glad I picked the right ones."

"Yay!" She smiled, "I can't wait!"

* * *

Melina had heard enough and ran back to the room. She grabbed her phone and called Maria again.

"Ugh!" Maria groaned once again and answered the phone, "Yes?"

"He's messing around with Candice!" Melina cried.

"What?" Maria asked, "She's pregnant with my brother's baby. He can't be!"

"Yes! He's going to take her to the beach and kiss her during the perfect sunset and he even got her a dozen red roses!"

"I'm sorry Mel." Maria frowned to herself. She didn't quite believe the story.

Melina was crying on the other end of the phone, "I'm just going to go." She hung up the phone before Maria could utter another word.

* * *

"Well shouldn't you be getting ready?" Candice smiled and looked at Cody.

"Yes," Cody smiled and hugged Candice, "Thank you again."

"No problem." Candice smiled and let Cody out. She then went back to the couch and continued to try and get rid of the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Cody walked back into his own room and shut the door behind him. He noticed his girlfriend lying down on the bed. Her head in a pillow.

"Mel," Cody walked nearer, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Cody." She got up and wiped her tears.

"But you're crying Melly." Cody went to touch her but she backed away.

"No I'm laughing!" Melina stated sarcastically. She wiped the remaining tears and locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

"So is that it for the phone calls?" Jeff asked amused. He was lying down on the bed; his elbow was propped up underneath his head.

"I think so." Maria smiled, she was happy that she was finally back with the man she loved. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He sat up and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yea," She giggled, "I'm just happy that's all." She laid back on the bed and Jeff leaned back next to her.

"I love you Maria."

"I love you too Jeff." She kissed him again and let her hands fall onto his chest. He pulled her on top of him. Her small frame barely adding any weight on to him. His hands roamed over her body. Becoming re-familiar with all the sensitive areas. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her body jump with excitement. His left hand landed on her lower back, holding her close to his body and his right just behind her neck so she couldn't break away from the kiss just yet. Jeff was going to make up the lost time to her. Starting with the passionate love that he never got to make with her the night they went to the club. He finally had her in his arms and now that he had her back, he never was going to let her go.

* * *

_**Whatcha think? Let me know in a review? =D**_

**_No questions for this chapter. Shocker right?_**

**_XOXO Hardyortonluvr714_**


End file.
